How He Got Me Fixed
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: Adam is the owner of a night club that follows the ever glamorous burlesque lifestyle, and his top performers- Brad, Cassidy, Drake and Tommy- are perhaps the most beautiful boys that Los Angeles has ever seen... WARNING! Explicit content and language
1. It Ain't Voodoo

Okay, so allow me a touch of back story for this particular story:

This is a three-way collab between HieiTheFallen, myself and our friend RichKat96 on deviantART. Hiei has Adam's POV, I have Drake's POV, RichKat has Brad's POV. In this fic, Adam is the owner of a Burlesque club and Brad, Cassidy, Drake and Tommy are his ever gorgeous performing boys.

And, just a bit of a warning for this, Adam is a sex-crazed douchebag, and, because of this, there will be A LOT of sex in this fiction. Just saying. So, if you don't like a lot of sex or foul language or boys cross-dressing as girls, then don't fucking read this story. If you do? Enjoy the show. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: He Always Goes Around Talking 'Bout How He Got Me Fixed, It Ain't Voodoo…  
Adam's POV**

The boys had just put on one of the best shows I'd seen in a long time. It left me aching hard between the legs, my full erection demanding attention. This wasn't really anything new though. It happened a lot more than it probably should have because of the club I owned.

Several years ago I decided to invest in a night club right in the down town section of L.A. At first it wasn't very popular, but then I met several beautiful young men who were in desperate need of jobs that didn't require them spreading their legs for any man willing to give them money. Each boy was obviously gay. They were always clean shaved and extremely thin. Standing next to each other, they went from short to about my height (six foot two) and they all had a rainbow of hair colors.

The youngest, who just happened to be the shortest as well, was Bradley Bell. We all called him Cheeks, basically, because he has a fantastic ass, and he was extremely sassy. He was the very stereotypical gay boy. There was absolutely no filter on him, either. The second youngest, who was also the tallest, was named Drake LaBry. I liked to call him Boo because I had a strange fondness of him. He was the first boy who agreed to work for me and trust me, he had quite a set of lungs on him. Take that whichever way you would like. There were two other main performers, Cassidy Haley and Tommy Joe Ratliff. Cassidy was a tall brunette, just a little shorter than Drake and he was the oldest. And Tommy? Tommy was a pretty boy with short, bleached blond hair and lips that any girl would be envious of.

They all had brown eyes, all except for Drake. His eyes were bright blue, which I absolutely loved to no end. Don't get me wrong, chocolate brown eyes were beautiful too, but there was just something about blue that drove me crazy. Drake was also a brunette but he constantly dyed it a deep maroon color, which looked like a brilliant purple in some lights. His hair was long, and he usually pulled it into a lopsided pony tail if he wasn't wearing a wig for the show. It made him look innocent, but I knew for a fact that all of my boys were very, very dirty. Tommy's hair was buzzed on one side with it hanging down his face on the other side. It suited him well. Brad and Cassidy? They kept their hair short because they were almost always in wigs.

Now, with the way I describe my boys to most people, they would think I owned a gay strip club, but that was one of those most repulsive things I'd ever heard of. I wouldn't let my boys strip down to that extent, no. I ran my club like a Burlesque club, back from the Good Ol' Days. Yes, Burlesque was a dying art but my boys always put on the most fantastic shows.

Usually, I didn't let them lip sync. Each had a beautiful voice and when dolled up in their revealing- but not too revealing- skirts, high heels, corsets and wigs, they looked exactly like beautiful dancing girls. If you didn't pay really close attention to the way their dresses flew up, exposing the only thing that set them apart from the female race, you would have believed that they were all beautiful girls, just begging to be bent over and fucked.

Out of the four main boys (there were others for more dancing and back up singing, but they weren't the stars) Drake and Brad had the most beautiful voices. Brad's was extremely high and he could hit any note I asked him too. He was lively on stage and flirtatious with the crowd, which always brought in more tips and more customers. Drake's voice was not quite as high as Brad's but he could still hit those high notes. He was very animated on stage as well and, half the time, he didn't even need a wig because his hair was already so long, thick and rich.

Brad and Drake, I'm not ashamed to say, also have the most curves. Their waists flow in and their hips jut out, making that coveted hour glass shape that all girls yearn for. Don't get me wrong, Cassidy and Tommy are also very fucking beautiful, but Brad and Drake? They could sell it. They could make the entire world believe they were females, merely to pull up their skirts to show off their dirty little secrets.

I loved my boys. They rehearsed hard and performed even harder for an audience. They deserved the tips and the applause from their fans. Every night was better than the last, usually. Sometimes they didn't stand up to par and, usually, they were punished for it. Extra practices, reduced pay checks, whatever it took to get them back on track. It never took long.

I walked up a small spiral stair case that lead up to the second floor dressing room that all the boys shared. They each had their own vanity completely with a large mirror, makeup and beauty supplies and some…other necessities. I pushed the dressing room door open and walked inside, letting the door slam shut behind me. Straight across the room was Drake, taking his blond A-lined wig off to brush out his beautiful crimson locks. Tommy was directly to my right, Cassidy to my left and Brad was in between Drake and Cassidy. The backup singers/dancers had a different dressing room more towards the back of the club. It wasn't quite as nice as this one.

"Great show tonight, boys," I said to them. They all put down whatever beauty instrument they were using so they could look at me. They all smiled and said "thanks" and "glad you liked it". For some reason, they always got a little nervous around me. I never really knew why. I paid them well, gave them good benefits. I just expected great shows out of them and then a little something more.

Drake was the only one who didn't give me his full attention. He was still brushing his hair out and watching his hair fly out to the sides only to fall back down against his sweaty shoulders made my erection twitch and ache under the zipper of my leather jeans. Fucking Hell…

Most of the boys had changed into their normal attire, which usually consisted of skinny jeans, tanks or nice shirts, flats, sneakers or boots. Stuff like that. Drake was still in his dancing clothes. He always made it a point to take care of his hair before he did anything else. I think it was the one thing about himself that he really liked, because he never seemed to think he was worthwhile at all.

He was wearing a skirt that was really more like a thong with strands of beads hanging around it, made to fly out when he twirled around the stage. The corset he wore was very similar in design and had just enough padding to make him look like he had a chest from a distance, but up close, you could tell that it was just the corset. His makeup was also still perfect. I wasn't entirely sure which boy I wanted tonight before, but now I knew exactly which I wanted…

I made my way over to him, ignoring the other three. "You're hair looks better down," I said, squatting down behind his stool. He put his brush down and began to pull his hair into the lopsided pony tail he loved so much, but I stopped him. "Not tonight, Love, I'll need something to hold onto," I told him, taking his wrists in my hands and kissing his neck hungrily. I heard the door open and close, followed by a few pairs of feet rushing down the metal spiral staircase.

They all knew what type of night it was.

"Adam…" Drake moaned quietly, he his rolling back onto my shoulder for a second. My erection was throbbing inside my jeans, begging to be let out. "Mmm… Adam, please," he whispered quietly, sounding tired. "Not… not tonight. I'm so tired." I knew he was tired, but he wasn't going to get out of this room until I fucked him senseless a few times.

"Now Honey," I whispered, my hands roaming up his sides and into his long, soft hair. "You know that isn't how it works…"

"Adam-" he started again but I cut him off with a sharp nip to the neck. He yelped in a mixture of what I had come to know as both pleasure and pain. The first time I fucked him, all of his moans sounded like that. I knew he wasn't a virgin, but he had been really fucking tight and I knew I hurt him by stretching him so much, but he never once asked me to stop. "Fuck…" he groaned and I ran my hand up the inside of his thigh, running my rings over his lace-clad half-erection.

He was rapidly growing hard under my touch and, even if he didn't want this just sixty second ago, he definitely fucking needed it now. "Aaah… AaaAH!" he cried, bucking into my touch. I heard his stilettos click into the floor loudly. I didn't even notice that he was still wearing his heels. Fucking sexy…

"Come on, baby, don't play so hard to get. You know I _always_ win," I whispered into his ear, making sure I established my dominance over him. He whimpered, grinding his hips into my hand. "Now just get up the way I like it, baby doll," I growled, nipping his earlobe harshly. He cried out again, pushing himself from the stool. I stripped him of everything but his thong and his heels, both of which just forced more blood to my dick. His thong was definitely skanky enough to be able to fuck him right around the little strand of silk. It wasn't an issue.

I quickly stripped myself of all my clothing, my erection already dripping with pre-come. Fuck I needed to get into this boy _now_. I brought my hand to his bare backside, spanking him harshly. He cried out, arching away from my touch. "Get up there, you skank," I hissed. Drake whimpered, climbing up onto his vanity.

He sat on his knees, which were spread apart from each other. He was facing the mirror and I walked up behind him, grabbing his hips. The vanity was just tall enough to give me great entry to Drake's hole. "Adam…" Drake whimpered, staring over his shoulder at me. We'd done this so many times but each time, it just seemed to get hotter.

"Don't be afraid to scream, okay baby? You know how much that drives me wild," I mused, sliding teasingly between his ass cheeks. He gasped, pushing back on me. "You act like such a slut, you know that?" I asked, running my hand over my erection a few times to spread the pre-come, slicking myself up a little.

"Isn't that what you pay me for?" he asked, whimpering quietly. I just smirked at him in the mirror, prodding his entrance with the head of my erection. No matter how many times I fucked his boy, he always felt as tight as a virgin should have been. My other boys were a lot easier to slide into but pounding into Drake, hearing him cry from being stretched, but like an angel course, as fucked up as that sounded.

Drake cried out, forcing himself to relax so I could slam into him, my hips connecting roughly with his thighs. He might have a few pretty bruises tomorrow. It wouldn't be the first time, but what could I really say? I loved it rough… My boys did, too, whether they willing to admit it or not.

"Mmm, fucking Hell, Boo… You're always such a tight squeeze," I hissed into his ear. "You feel so fucking good…" I hooked my teeth into the section of his neck, right below his ear and I sucked hard, instantly bruising the pale, Cajun skin. Yeah, Drake's Cajun. Just makes it all the more sexy, right?

Drake screamed, his hands clawing at the top of his vanity as I pounded mercilessly into him, repeatedly connecting my hips with his. He screamed at every thrust, his hair bouncing around his shoulder and tickling my face. "Fuck! FUCK!" Drake screamed, rocking his hips back to meet each of my trusts in time. I knew he wanted me to touch him, but I didn't. I was hardly ever that nice to one of my boys. I usually made them come from the pure pleasure of me fucking them like they were my bitches. In reality, they really were my bitches.

I pounded into Drake again, knowing we were both close to our undoing. I kept my hips pressed to his, my member shoved fully inside of him, right up into that spot I knew drove him crazy. My chin rested on his right shoulder, watching his facial expressions in the mirror, along with the twitch in his erection. He was dangerously close… Just one more… I shoved my hips forward just enough to hit that spot inside of him hard. Drake screamed, creaming white spilling out from the tip of his erection, seeping down his thighs…. Delicious.

With another thrust, I exploded deep inside Drake, earning another strangled cry from his lips. He and Brad were the singers of the group, they were also the screamers, go figure. Not that I was really complaining. Their screams were like my ecstasy. "F-fuck…" Drake groaned, slumping forward against the mirror. I loved fucking him in front of his mirror because then we could both watch how beautiful he was when he was being nailed like a dog.

"Turn over and spread your thighs," I told him, commanding and dominant, but not cruel and evil. Drake moaned, staying on the vanity but he rolled over to face me. He kept his thighs spread apart and his knees in the arm. "Fucking Hell… Beautiful," I mumbled, pressing my face between his thighs.

Drake gasped and whined as I licked his thighs clean of the sweat and semen that stuck there. When I licked his entrance, he arched of the table, screaming in weak pleasure. I sucked up him, taking my own seed dripping out of him, but I was already itching to make him again, claim him as my own again. I was already sporting a second, full hard on.

My arms wound themselves around Drake, his legs wrapping around my waist, his arms lazily around my neck. I kissing him fiercely, pulling him off of the vanity all together and shoving him up against a thick plated window overlooking this street of the city. Drake gasped into my mouth, probably at the startling difference of the cool glass on his blistering skin.

I shoved my second full erection into him with almost no warning. Again, he screamed, but this time down my throat as I fucked him. My tongue slipped into his mouth, thrusting in and out of the wet caverns in time with my dick thrusting in and out of his tight hole. He was crying out and whining through the kiss, sucking on my tongue like he was sucking me off (which he had done quite well many times in the past, by the way).

He broke the kiss, arching into me and screaming. He came between our chests and a particularly hard thrust. Only moments later did I release into him for the second time that night. I slowly pulled out of him and I could already see the semen- my semen- dripping down his thighs. He was breathing heavily and his eyelids were drooping. I supposed I really couldn't blame him. I'd just fucked his brains out, not once, but twice.

"Fuck…" he whined, his body shaking against mine. I cherished his cheeks with my hands for a moment before dropping one to his ass, groping it and the other weaving into his hair, gripping it tightly. He whined, his hands falling on my chest. "Now lick me clean," I told him.

He whimpered again, sounding exhausted. "Adam…" I whispered, but I just slapped his ass and yanked his hair as a silent way of saying 'do it!'


	2. This Used To Be A Funhouse

**Chapter Two: This Used To Be A Funhouse!**

**Drake's POV**

By the time I was actually able to leave the burlesque theatre and make my way home, Adam had fucked my ass three times and my mouth twice, once coming down my throat, the other all over my face. However, by the tail end of everything, I wanted to punch him in the face, but at least he was kind enough to clean me off before telling me that I could go.

Needless to say, I was sorer than I'd even though possible. It was hard to walk and my jaw hurt like a mother from being wide open and taking a bulging cock for only God knows how long, but I managed to get myself— out of my stage clothes and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a sweater— downstairs and out to the back parking lot of the club to my car. Cass, Brad and Tommy had already gone home or out to dinner for the night without me, considering Adam had, oh, _so_ nicely kept me behind, but I couldn't really say that I blamed them.

As much as I hated how often Adam kept one— sometimes more— of us behind for sex after the shows, I couldn't, really, find it within me to mind. It was enjoyable, most nights, when he decided to be nice and only fuck us once, but not always; like tonight. I had been exhausted, already, from performing and with Adam pounding into me for hours at a time just added to that exhaustion. It was a quarter after three in the morning and I had to be back here at nine for rehearsal for our next show.

Fun, right?

Groaning softly, I unlocked my car before slipping into the driver's seat, sighing heavily as I pulled the door shut. Part of me wanted to go home and just sleep, part of me wanted to go and get a bite to eat. Considering that I had to be back in less than six hours, I decided to pull out of the parking spot and head in the direction of my studio apartment in more uptown Los Angeles. I'd rather get as much sleep as possible than try to eat and sleep on only a few hours.

The drive from the burlesque club out to my apartment was quick, considering there was almost no one out and about at three in the morning, however, because of the stabbing pains I felt my in my backside and the raging headache that was beginning to form, it felt like an eternity. I was thankful, though, that the aching in my jaw was beginning to subside, though I could still taste Adam's cum on the back of my tongue. Salty, a little sweaty and very much Adam.

I bit down on my tongue to salivate and, hopefully, swallow the last traces of Adam from my throat as I drove. Adam, himself, I tried desperately to imagine, was a good guy. He was funny and charming and just drop-dead gorgeous, able to make both men and women turn their heads. But Adam, as I'd learned, had a peculiar fascination for being in control, having power and having his way. I'd never seen any of his workers or my friends defy him, but I could only imagine that, if he ever were defied, the result would not be pleasant.

Much to my dissatisfaction, the taste didn't leave the back of my throat like I'd hoped, and I'd only succeeded in making my tongue sore. Groaning softly, I changed lanes, turning down another street, driving in silence. Usually, I liked playing music when I drove, but with my headache I couldn't handle anything over the soft hum of my car's engine.

Fortunately, the complex that my studio apartment was located in came into view, and I pulled into the small parking garage that stood next to it, sliding into my spot before killing the engine. I crawled from my car, locking it up tight as I hurried over to the side entrance of the complex. On the other side of the door were two long hallways, one straight ahead, the other to the left, each lined with doors to the first level apartments.

My apartment was on the fifth floor, which meant that I had to walk down the hall to my left and ride the elevator up. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, but considering it was getting closer to four in the morning and I was walking like a retarded penguin, things were a little harder to accomplish.

Somehow, though, I managed to make it down the hall to the elevator, up to the fifth floor, down the hall to my right before reaching my door at the end. I unlocked it, pushing it open to reveal my apartment. I'd been lucky in my search that I was able to find a multi-level apartment.

The first floor consisted of one giant room and one smaller room— the bathroom. The larger room was divided into four spaces; there was a living space, dining space, kitchen and a small work space. The living space was painted a bright, rustic orange color with an L-shaped black leather couch that was facing a forty-two inch flat screen television resting on a small, black entertainment center. There was a glass coffee table just in front of the couch where a glass-blown green and blue vase sat holding, sadly, fake flowers.

The dining space, diagonally across the main room, was a little smaller, next to a bay window. The walls were a cool grey-blue color, a modern, round table painted black with grey trim sitting in the corner, to chairs tucked in neatly. The set up sat on a plush cool blue carpet that part of me was dying to fall into, but I knew that there were more comforting places to sleep than on a carpet.

My work space had the same colored walls as the living area, , with a desk built into the corner of the wall with a cool metal rolling chair tucked in beside my laptop. There was a bookshelf next to the desk that held loads of novels, sketchbooks, knickknacks and jars of paint brushes, pencils and pens. I smiled softly to myself, kicking my shoes off and leaving them behind the couch before I made my way over to the metal spiral staircase that led up to the second floor loft of my apartment.

Climbing the stairs, one step at a time, I finally managed to drag myself up entirely, glancing across the loft space. It was, probably, half of the size of the main floor below, but that wasn't a problem, really. The walls were painted a gentle blue with my futon bed tucked in the middle of the eastern wall, facing a pair of glass doors on the western wall that led out to the balcony of my apartment. For being a studio complex, this place had perks that other complexes didn't.

Groaning softly, I stripped myself of my shirt and my jeans, setting my phone down on one of the pillows of my bed, peeling my sheets and blankets back and sliding, naked, under the covers, relishing in the comfort. I didn't really want to get back up in a couple of hours just to go back to work, but I knew that I had to to pay the bills. Part of me just hoped that Adam would be, at least, a little lenient with me in the morning. But I doubted it.

Checking my phone, I found that I had a text from Brad. Smiling tiredly, I opened it, quickly reading the message, _Hey darling. Ur probly either asleep or just rollin in 2 ur apartment. Just wanted 2 make sure ur ok. Luv u. G'nite. _Chuckling softly to myself, I opened up a reply, typing a message out before falling asleep.

_Thnx babe. I'm ok, just got home. C u in the morning. Luv u 2._

"I swear to God, he fucked me so hard I was almost positive I wasn't going to be able to go home, last night," I whined softly to Brad, wiping the thin sheet of sweat from my brow as we slumped off of the stage towards our dressing rooms. Adam had just called a half-hour break for us from rehearsal before tonight's show, and Brad, Cass and Tommy had wanted to know the details of what had happened last night.

"That sucks, baby," Brad said with a frown, leaning his head against my shoulder for a moment before pulling away, taking a drink of his water. Tommy glanced over at me apologetically before we started climbing up the stairs towards our dressing room to chill and hang out. No doubt Adam wanted to review our rehearsal before calling us back down.

I shrugged softly as we reached the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly uncommon for one of us to be pulled aside most every night to satisfy Adam's horny needs. He was a bit of an ass like that, to say the least, but none of us ever dared defy his wishes, either. We couldn't. None of us wanted to risk our jobs or, God forbid, anything _else_ if Adam felt… displeased with us.

"I'll live, but still…" I trailed off, sitting down at my stool next to my vanity, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I had long since gotten over the strange feelings that I used to have whenever I came back to a place that I had been fucked at. Like my vanity, for instance. Less than twelve hours ago, I had my brains fucked out while I knelt like a dog on here, and yet I was back, checking my makeup like it was just another vanity and I was just another performer. Not like I was a whore…

"I hear ya, baby," Brad said gently, coming over to where I was sitting and wrapping his arms around me from behind. I smiled at him through my vanity as he rested his chin on my shoulder, grinning at me through the glass. If there was one thing I was thankful for while working at this theatre, it was the friendships that I had made with Tommy, Cassidy and Brad. We'd all become a little more than friends and more like brothers.

Brad left a kiss on my cheek before he pulled away, crossing through the room over to his own vanity table. I sighed softly, leaning heavily in the palm of my hand, staring at my reflection. My eyes were dolled up with a touch of eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, my lips painted a dark cherry red. If I'd been in my costume, I would've seriously looked the part of being a girl. But I was dressed in a black tank top and a pair of sweats. Rehearsal was the only time that I was allowed to dress in such clothing without being yelled at for it.

Like I said, Adam had a peculiar fascination with being in control.

"Boys?" Speak of the Devil…

All four of us turned our heads to see Adam with his head poked into our room. His eyes fell on all of us before landing on mine, and his smile seemed to widen just a little more than before. I blushed, looking away for a brief moment before returning my attention to him as he spoke, "How about I order us all some lunch before the second half of rehearsal?" He suggested, and Tommy and Brad immediately piped in saying that the idea of lunch sounded fantastic. Seriously, of the four of us, Tommy and Brad were such men when it came to eating.

"What would you guys like?" Adam asked, his eyes penetrating me again. I could never understand why he seemed to have such a fascination for me. I wasn't, really, anything special, other than my voice, I guessed. In comparison to, say, Tommy, I was like a barely lit candle to Tommy's firework-like beauty. But who was I to question my boss, really?

"Chinese," Brad and Cassidy said in damned near perfect unison, and I rolled my eyes.

"Mexican?" Tommy suggested, though I could hear in his voice that he wasn't really sure if he would win, considering there were two votes for Chinese already. Adam's eyes shifted to me and I froze, unable to speak for a moment.

"Uhh," I muttered, feeling stupid and embarrassed. Adam laughed heartily, shaking his head a little bit.

"Tell you what, how bout a little of each? Chinese, Mexican, and…" Adam stared at me for a moment, which sent chills down my spine before he spoke, and I wanted to slap my palm against my forehead, "how about Cajun?"

And, of course, Cass and Brad agreed to the idea of Cajun. Tommy merely smiled and shrugged once before going back to messing with his makeup. Adam smirked, winking at me before turning away and closing the door as he left to go pick up our food. I listened for his footsteps to fade and the front door of the theatre to open and slam shut before I hissed my thoughts.

"Really? Really? Does he _have_ to do that?" I complained, slamming my hand down on my vanity. Brad raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do what?" I groaned.

"Every time I blank on food, he suggests Cajun. Like, he thinks I've forgotten my heritage or something! Ugh!" I may've been Cajun, but that didn't mean that I liked to eat it all the time. Unless it was my own Cajun cooking, that I could eat whenever the fuck I wanted to.

"He's just teasing you, Drake, calm down," Cassidy muttered, pulling his silk robe on over his tank and sweats, walking over to me to press a kiss to my cheek. I groaned softly, running fingers through my hair.

"I know, I know. But it's still annoying," I told him, and he chuckled.

"Maybe he does it cause he likes you?" Tommy suggested with a smirk and I flipped him off.

"Yeah, sure. The only thing our sex-addicted boss likes about me is how fuckable my Cajun ass is…"


	3. My Feet Never Do Touch the Ground

**Chapter Three: Well They All Say My Feet Never Do Touch the Ground  
Brad's POV**

Between Drake's whining about how hard Adam had fucked him the night before, several times, I might add and him limping a little while he danced during rehearsal, I was sure he wouldn't be able to perform tonight. Adam seemed to be really rough on him the night before and I wasn't sure Drake would be able to shake off the soreness before it was time to perform.

I felt bad for him and several times through rehearsal, I told him to take a break even though Adam wanted a nonstop practice. I'd even asked Adam to send Drake home for the day but all Adam had to say was "he'll be alright, he just needs to dance it off" and, despite the obvious pain Drake was in, he did dance like the Goddess he appeared to be during every performance. Yes, he was quite the performer that was for sure.

Surprisingly, Adam was right about dancing off the pain. By the time we had all showered and changed into our skanky stage clothes and heels, Drake was walking normally and smiling a little. I'm sure he was hoping Adam didn't decide to keep him for another round of late night fucking, but otherwise he looked rather happy and pleased with himself.

"Let's kill it tonight," Tommy muttered, standing on the other side of Drake. Whenever we danced in a line, Drake and Cassidy were in the middle, simply because they were the tallest. I was next to Cassidy and Tommy was next to Drake. Our order never changed, at least for routines like this one.

"Don't we always, baby?" Drake asked, chuckling softly, a smug smirk pulling at his cherry stained lips.

"Well, yes, but that's… Shut up, Drake, you're ruining my oh so wonderful pep talk," Tommy mumbled, forcing a cute, little pout to curl his bottom lip out. Drake just laughed a little, but the minute the curtain began to slide open, his face turned serious with a side of sass and a sprinkle of flirty. He definitely knew how to work a crowd, but it wasn't hard to believe. Not many people knew what Drake did for a living before he worked for Adam, but I did and it made believing he was good at working the heartstrings of others extremely easy. And no, I know what you're all thinking. He wasn't a hooker; he was a stripper in some sleazy bar. Now he was kind of like a glorified stripper along with the rest of us, but the money was good, the perks were good and we weren't getting fucked by a bunch of random guys on a nightly basis.

The only downside to our job was having to please Adam in ways that were… degrading and demeaning at points, but we didn't really complain about his sexual appetite. We didn't like to admit it, but Adam was a great fuck and the sex was usually good for both parties, unless Adam was in the mood to be a huge dick, like he had been to Drake the night before. Poor kid… We'd all been there though. Adam was quite a sexual deviant but he was fantastic in bed…

Anyway, that's definitely beside the point. Our show was a huge success, as usual. We nailed every single number and the boys closest to the stage were throwing twenties, fifties and even hundreds up onto the stage. Some pretty rich, snazzy people came into this club, believe it or not. They were all usually willing to pay whatever it cost to get one of us to spread our legs for them, but if they ever found out we were all really men? Adam would probably go out of business.

As we climbed up the spiral staircase to our dressing room, I leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "If you don't want Adam to fuck you senseless tonight, get changed before taking care of your hair. If he comes up and you're still dressed like a skank, you won't stand a chance," I whispered and he blushed enough to match his hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he muttered, pushing the door to our room open. Cassidy and Tommy were behind us, talking about God only knew what. "I just don't really understand why he always chooses to keep me behind. I mean, you all are just as beautiful as I am, more so, really. Why does he always pick me?"

"You know he likes to pick on all of us, Drake," I muttered, but I knew what Drake meant. Yes, Adam liked to keep one or two of us for sex more nights than not, but Drake was a particular favorite of his. Drake was held back at least twice as much as the rest of us. Maybe… Maybe Adam really did have a thing for Drake, which I wasn't too thrilled about, to be completely out in the air. Adam was kind of good guy, but he was way too devious in bed. He wasn't good relationship material for anybody, especially Drake. Drake needed someone who could take care of him and love him, not someone who lived to drive himself into the tight asses of other boys…

"I…" he started, but I shook my head, putting an arm around his waist.

"I know what you mean. I see it a lot. Adam favors you… Just get dressed. Maybe he'll be kind to you tonight. You definitely need a break. You look like you're about to pass out while standing up," I said, taking him over to his vanity and pushing him down into the stool. "You'll be okay, baby," I muttered, kissing him gently.

Drake stripped out of his stage clothing quickly, pulling a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a sweater with the shoulders cropped out, leaving his marked skin exposed. Adam definitely did a number on him last night that much was obvious. Once he'd gotten dressed, he started wiping off his thick makeup and brushing out his beautiful, thick hair. I wanted to tangle my fingers into his locks and pull him into a deep, loving kiss, but this wasn't exactly an appropriate place for that.

A knock rang from the other side of the door and it cracked open, Adam poking his head in. "You boys decent?" he asked, slowly slinking into the room.

"Since when does being decent matter to you?" Tommy teased, smirking over at our boss. Oh, he was ballsy tonight. I would never have the guts to say something like that to Adam even though that's what we were all fucking thinking.

"Oh well, if you're going to be like that, then I don't really care. Next time I'll just waltz in while you're all naked and leave the door wide open for the world to see," Adam replied, smirking over at Tommy, who's smirk vanished real quick. I tugged my jeans on before Adam decided to size me up or anything because I was tired. Sure, I wasn't anywhere near as tired as Drake, but I didn't feel like being pounded into over and over again tonight.

"So, um, I hate to sound so pushy, but I was wondering if you were planning on keeping any of us tonight?" Cassidy muttered, staring more at Adam's boots than actually looking up at him. It was odd of someone to ask, but maybe we should have just started taking shifts for when Adam wanted a good shagging.

"No, actually, I'm quite content," Adam muttered, his eyes lingering on Drake's back for a moment. Actually, I was almost one hundred percent sure he was staring at the hickeys he'd left in his skin the night before. "I was hoping you boys would let me take you out for some late night dinner. We've got a late rehearsal tomorrow and I wanted to… show you how much I love having you work for me."

To my amazement, Drake was the first one to speak up. In our little group that we seemed to have formed, Drake was the shy one. Tommy and Cassidy were adventurous and just a little sassy all the time. I was, well, I was the obnoxious one. I wasn't afraid to admit it, I knew I could be a hand full and I was full time sass, all the way around the clock. So when Drake was the first to question Adam's motives, I was almost too stunned to say much.

"You want to take us out to dinner?" he asked, turning around in his stool to look Adam in the face. "That's rather kind of you… What's with the sudden change of heart? You've been nice to us all day, charming even. More so than usual and you... don't even want sex tonight?"

Adam smiled his pearly, beautiful smile, one that would make any boy or girl, straight or not, fall into bed with him. "Well, I wasn't planning on any sex tonight, my boy, but if you're offering… Who am I to say no to such a beautiful young man?" Adam replied, that smile still stretching wide across his lips. Drake flushed a brilliant red and tossed his gaze away, probably regretting saying anything.

"I… I didn't really mean it like that, I was just… shocked," Drake muttered and Adam walked over to him, pressing a soft, gentle looking kiss to his forehead. A burning heat boiled in my stomach and, for a moment, I considered shoving Adam away from the ginger, but I kept myself planted in my spot. Adam already got great sex from Drake, now he was acting like they were fucking dating…

Eventually we all agreed to go out with Adam and he drove us in his… expensive car. I have no idea what it really was, because I wasn't rich, I didn't look at rich people cars because I couldn't afford them. He took us to some five star restaurant, another place I'd never been because I couldn't afford it, and he helped each one of us out of his car, one by one, ending with Drake.

He was acting like quite the gentleman tonight and something just didn't really seem right about it. Adam was a nice guy when it came to matters that weren't bedroom related, but this was just getting borderline weird. He never treated us so well.

The hostess, a beautiful, short and curvy blonde with bright blue eyes, seated us at a round table near the back of the joint. String lighting hung around each table and each table had beautiful china, wine glasses and candles set up on top of beautiful silk table clothes. Needless to say, this place was fucking fancy, and when I saw the menu, I almost had a heart attack at how expensive it was. Thirty-five dollars just for a fucking appetizer? They were flipping their fucking lids.

"Order whatever you'd like, boys, it's on me," Adam said, sitting right across from me. Drake was sitting to his right and Cassidy to his left, with Tommy in between Cassidy and myself. They were all scanning the menu, except Drake, who kept glancing down at the curved bench we were all sitting on.

"Oh," Tommy started, flipping through the pages, scanning each with hungry eyes. He was such a man when it came to food, I swear. "I don't know about y'all but I definitely intend to bend this to my advantage."

Adam laughed, one elbow perched on the tabletop, his hand curled into a loose fist to rest his head on. The other hand was below the table, no where to be seen, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he was resting on Drake's thigh, close to a very personal area that Adam shouldn't have been touching in a public, classy place like this place. "Just don't eat too much, Tommy. You do have to dance tomorrow," he said, glancing at the menu for only a moment before reaching down to flip it shut.

Sighing, I tore my eyes away from my boss, glancing down at the menu and deciding to order the first thing I saw. Really, I wasn't too worried about what I ordered because I wasn't that hungry. Whatever I didn't eat, Tommy and Cassidy would definitely finish. I really just wanted to curl up with a certain redhead and pass out in the comforts of warm sheets.

We ordered our meals and our waiter, a very short and very cute brunette with sparkling brown eyes and gelled hair, brought out fancy bread rolls and salads. We all had to watch what we ate, considering if we got fat, we'd be out of a job, but we all seemed to deal with food intake rather well.

Adam chatted with all of us but I never once saw his hand come up from under the table. Once in a while, Drake's eyes would go slightly wide or his lips would part for a silent gasp, but nobody seemed to notice the odd behavior but me. A smile was spread across Adam's face and, every once in a while, he would shoot a glance over in Drake's direction, his eyes lighting up in the candle light for just a moment before he'd look back at the rest of us.

When our meals were brought out, Tommy and Cassidy dug in. Drake ate at a normal pace, as did Adam, but I merely picked at my food. Tommy was finished in the blink of an eye and I had barely touched mine. "How are you enjoying your meals?" Adam asked and Tommy nodded his content, as did Cassidy. I smiled, taking a huge bite to make it seem like I was enjoying the food a lot more than I really was. I couldn't even taste it. I might have been eating cigarette ashes for all I knew. "How about you, Drake? Are you enjoying your meal?" Adam asked, his ocean eyes falling on Drake's.

The redhead blushed softly, glancing at Adam with bashful eyes and he nodded a little. "It's wonderful, thank you…" he muttered, taking a sip of his water to, probably, occupy himself so he didn't have to stare Adam in the eye.

Oi, was this night every going to come to a close?

I couldn't put an exact reason to it, but the entire night, I just wanted to punch Adam in the face and walk away with Drake. I didn't want to watch Adam falling all over him and, honestly, it confused me a lot. Adam never showed any romantic interest in anyone, it was always just about the great sex he got. But, if you were to ask me, it seemed like a lot of flirting of the romantic variety was falling off Adam tonight and I wasn't a huge fan. Sexual deviant looked much better on the club owner than whatever the fuck he was trying to pull off tonight did.

Mother fucker, I hated life right now.


	4. Another Shot Before We Kiss

**Chapter Four: Another Shot Before We Kiss The Other Side**

**Adam's POV**

I knew that it was strange of me to take the boys out to dinner. In the years that they had known me, I wasn't much of a romantic-type, really. I was about business, money, and sex, but even that wasn't entirely true. I knew how to play nice and be charming and sincere. I just didn't always prefer it in the work place. But last night I wanted a change. I wanted to do something special, something totally different and a little crazy. In truth, I wanted to make it up, mostly, to Drake for the way I handled him. However, I couldn't take just Drake out to dinner and leave my three other boys to fend for themselves. So I suggested a group dinner, on me.

Naturally, the whole night, I teased and played with Drake, showing that I could be cutesy and flirty as well as sexual and demanding. But I kept noticing through the meal that after every time I teased or touched Drake beneath the table, Brad would glance at us with this look in his eye. And it was the kind of look that sent chills down my spine. The kind of look that had a fire unrelated to pleasure in it. And I knew that look all too well.

It was envy.

Although I couldn't discern as to why Brad would feel envious of Drake receiving attention, I did find it rather amusing. Cause it was an instant thing; Drake's eyes would flutter softly or he would blush and Brad's glare would fire in our direction. Well, specifically, my direction. But I ignored it and kept my focus on my meal and on Drake, torturing him a little bit between bites and drinks. That night I'd gone home with an ache that, thankfully, wasn't ragingly painful, but discomforting enough that I immediately went to my bedroom to take care of it. Most other nights I would've taken my time to do my usual routine before bed, but that night I just couldn't.

The next morning I woke early, dragging myself out of my sex-reeking bed and to the bathroom that was just to the left of my walk-in closet, turning on the lights and crossing the room to start the shower. I twisted the knob almost entirely to the left, leaving a few inches of room so that the water didn't turn my skin quite a lobster red. I wasn't much for cold showers, really. I liked them scalding hot.

An hour later, dressed in a pair of black to fading blue jeans, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, boots, my hair done up with gel and thick smudged eyeliner, I made my way to the theatre. It was quarter after nine in the morning and I had a cup of tea sitting in the holder of my car, my stereo gently playing music. There was a small smile on my face as I turned into the back lot, parking beside the door before killing the engine. Grabbing my tea and my laptop bag from the passenger seat, I slid from my car, locking it tight.

Crossing quickly to the door, I pulled it open and slipped inside. I could hear tonight's routine music playing as well as Drake singing. Light, airy footsteps pattered across the stage floor as I walked down the long hallway that branched off to the back stairs that led up to the second floor loft. Passing the stairs, I crossed through back stage left and out through a door that was left open for rehearsals, making my way out into the audience seating. I sat down at one of the back tables, setting my tea and my computer down on the table.

Drake, Brad, Cassidy and Tommy were dressed in loose fitting black sweat pants and tanks. Drake was in green, a nice contrast to his hair; Brad was in blue, a complimenting blend to his brunette hair and pale complexion; Cassidy was in red, bold and daring; Tommy was in black, simple and clean. They did their moves, swaying their hips, moving their arms, sashaying across the stage as Drake howled out his song, toying with his imaginary skirt, teasing the invisible audience.

I crossed my right leg over my left, drinking my tea slowly as I studied their song for any errors, but I could find none. They worked harder than any of my other boys, and thus were rewarded with nights like last night. And a better dressing room. And better pay. And, well, better _attention_, so to speak.

They finished the song, the opening number for tonight's show, with ease as the music cut out. I set my tea aside and clapped, standing from my chair and making my way down to the stage. They were breathing lightly, no doubt from working since seven this morning. I smiled up at them, resting my hands on the front edge of the stage as I looked up at them.

"Beautifully done, boys. Nice energy, nice moves. You look like natural women, almost," I smirked, glancing over at Drake as his face flamed a little bit. "Drake, remember what I tell you, don't be so rigid." I commented, lifting myself up onto the stage easily, pulling Drake forward before standing behind him, resting my hands on his hips.

"Let your body flow with the music," I instructed, moving his hips in a natural rhythm. "I know you know this move, Drake. It's like part of you wants to execute it and yet you hold yourself back. Just let it flow." The move was to take two right half steps forward, swaying the hips tenderly before taking two left half steps and twirling around. A simple move, but Drake always looked so uncomfortable with it. He shouldn't have been, considering his hips moved so beautiful and naturally when I fucked his brains out…

Drake blushed softly as I snapped my fingers, telling him to do it on his own. He inhaled slowly, nodding his head to the beat of my foot tapping against the stage— the beat of the song— before he silently did the steps, executing it twice like he was meant to in the song. He looked much more at ease with it the second time and I smiled. "Good. Now, I assume you've been working since seven, go ahead and take a five minute break for water." I told them. They nodded once, clamoring back stage for their water bottles and towels.

I sighed softly, stretching my arms above my head before linking my hands behind my back, staring out at the dark emptiness of the audience. I could remember days where I wasn't a manager and owner of a theatre, but that I was a performer. I did musical theatre back when I was in high school. I never went to college. But it was always a dream to perform. Sometimes, very rarely though, I performed the opening numbers for our burlesque shows. But I hadn't lately, and part of me missed it dearly.

A laugh caught my attention and I turned my head a little, glancing over at my boys before feeling my heart skip. Cassidy and Tommy were leaning against the table, laughing with Brad and Drake… Drake… who was tucked into the arm of Bradley, receiving a kiss against the corner of his mouth from the brunette. Looking away, I felt my heart clench as I bit down on my bottom lip, staring out at the audience area before unclasping my hands, clapping them once.

"Back to rehearsal." I hissed, trying to shake away the image of Brad's lips so close to Drake's.

"Adam, please, can we take a quick break?" Tommy wheezed to me from the stage, his body bent over a little with his hands on his knees, a thin layer of sweat rolling down his face.

They had been rehearsing from the time I'd gotten there, through lunch and now it was quarter to five and they hadn't had another break since lunch. I frowned a little, taking a sip of my water, uncrossing my legs. I had moved occasionally through the audience, making sure the views of their routines were good from all angles and not just from the back. I knew that they were in need of a break, but part of me didn't want to give it to them. Not after seeing Brad's affection towards Drake.

I had made it a policy when they started working for me. I would treat them well. I would pay them amazingly well. They would have good benefits and they would be safe here. All I asked in return was their cooperation, their effort, and for some additional attention now and then. And they agreed to it. The only other thing I had asked in this policy was that they did not get romantically involved with one another. None of us needed relationship issues in the work place.

Part of me was being reasonable and saying that there was nothing going on between Drake and Brad and, like Cassidy and Tommy, they were all just friends who happened to be really close. But with that reasonable side, there was another part of me that had a gripping sense that things were not just friendly but had exceeded that. And I hated to think of what I would have to do to my precious boys when they broke my rules…

I sighed softly, "Alright, ten minute break. Then back to work until eight. Show's at ten, remember that." I told them. They mumbled their "we know's" before venturing off back stage. I stood from my seat, stretching a little, "Drake?" I called out, and the red-head stopped, turning to me. I motioned for him to come to me and he nodded once, climbing off the stage and making his way over to me.

"Yes, sir?" He said and I smirked.

"One, don't call me sir, you know that," I told him and he blushed, nodding once, "And second, what's going on between you and Brad?" He froze for a moment before looking up at me, frowning.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"During your break, after rehearsing the opening. He kissed you." I told him and Drake glanced away for a moment, his face going scarlet.

"It was nothing, Adam." He said, but he didn't look at me. I sighed, lifting my hand to grip his chin in my grasp, bringing his focus to up to me.

"Look at me when you speak. And second, it didn't seem like nothing, Drake. Are you and Brad going against my rules?" I questioned and Drake's eyes widened some, and he shook his head.

"N-no, Adam. No, we're not. We're just friends, I promise. I— I know it looked like more than nothing, but it really was nothing. It was only a little kiss on the cheek. I mean, you know how affectionate Brad is, he was just being nice, and—" I smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle, tender kiss to Drake's lips. He moaned softly, going still against me before melting into the kiss, returning it back to me just as lightly as I had given it. My hold on his chin slid to me palming his face delicately before I pulled away.

"Alright. I believe you," I said, kissing him once more, "Now go get some water. Stretch out your legs and everything. We don't need you getting any muscle cramps, alright?" I said with a smile and Drake nodded once, hurrying back to the stage. My eye followed him for a moment before I saw something in the shadow of the stage, just past the curtains.

Brad was there. Watching and looking none too happy with me. I smirked in his direction, but it could have been construed as more to myself as I turned away, walking back to my seat.


	5. Everything He Ever Wanted

**Chapter Five: According To Him I'm Funny, Irresistible, Everything He Ever Wanted  
Drake's POV**

After rehearsal was over, I was exhausted. All I truly wanted to do was go back to Brad's place and curl up with him on the couch, maybe rent a movie off of demand and eat some popcorn. We'd probably only get through half of the movie before his lips would mash over mine and the popcorn would be dumped on the floor, forgotten for his kitten to play with.

"Come on, let's get out of here before—" Brad started to say, watching me as I pulled my hair into a lopsided ponytail. He stopped mid sentence and I frowned, glancing over at him. He was in booty shorts and a black tank while I was in blue skinny jeans and a button up plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

"Before what?" I said at the same time Adam said it and suddenly it dawned on me that Adam was in our dressing room. It didn't really surprise me much, but I was still startled anyway.

"Before we… collapse on the floor from exhaustion and working so hard, Boss Man," Brad stuttered, blushing a little and looking up at Adam with an apologetic look on his face. "It was a really long practice, but a good one." He was totally blowing smoke out of his ass. He was going to say something like 'before Adam comes up here and makes one or both of us stay cause that would totally kill my boner'.

"Nice save, Brad…" I whispered to him and looked up at Adam, trying my best to look tired and exhausted. "Is there something wrong, Adam?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know he wanted one of us to stay for his sexual purposes. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"No, darling, nothing's wrong, I was just hoping to talk to you in my office for a little bit," Adam said and I was shocked to hear him call me darling but not very shocked at all to hear that he wanted me to stay late in his office. What confused me a lot, though, was that there was no lust in his eyes, no low, sexual tone to his voice, no boner poking out of his extremely tight leather jeans. Nothing at all that suggested he wanted sex or needed sex and usually watching us dance made him hornier than all get out.

Brad looked like he wanted to punch Adam but I merely leaned over to him, putting my lips right up against his ear. "Calm down. I'll come over when I get out of here," I whispered, completely expecting Adam to fuck me once or twice before I was ever allowed to leave. Brad pouted just a bit but he nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag and heading out before Adam could stop him or scold him for whatever it was that Adam would have found displeasing.

"So…" I muttered once Brad was gone. Tommy and Cassidy already left so it was just Adam and I in the dressing room now. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, almost positive that Adam would answer me by throwing me against the wall, pressing his body right up against mine and kissing me hungrily like he always did.

"Our next show, actually," Adam said and he sat down on one of the vanity stools. I stared at him in shock and he smiled up at me, amusement playing in his bright blue eyes. "Something wrong, Drake?" he asked and I blinked a few times, sitting down in my stool and scooting closer to him.

"No, nothing's wrong, Adam, I just… Well," I started, a fierce blush flaming across my cheeks. "I was actually kind of assuming that you were, I don't know, going to prop me up on my vanity and fuck me…" I couldn't, truly, be blamed for such. I was used to it. When Adam kept me late, he usually wanted one thing from me and that one thing was sex. Granted, people always told me I was excellent in bed, but it didn't truly explain why Adam really only seemed to show interest in me. I guess I probably wasn't every going to understand it. Sure, he kept Brad, Cass and Tommy around sometimes but not nearly as much as me.

Maybe, deep down, Adam knew what I used to be and he just had every intention of treating me the same way. Or maybe he just liked me better than the others. Or, perhaps, I really was just that good of a fuck, I really wasn't sure.

Adam smirked a little, but he didn't get up and force me to bend over my vanity or anything like that. "Is that what you were hoping for, darling?" he asked and again I was baffled by the fact that he kept calling me darling. He usually didn't call me such a cute nickname. It was usually just "baby".

Looking away, a massive blush spread across my cheeks and he chuckled quietly, reaching out to stroke my cheek. "I'm just teasing you," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. Was Adam sick? He hardly ever treated me like this but I had to admit that I… really liked it, as much as I hated to admit that. I nuzzled his hand gently, a soft purring noise erupting from with my chest. "I didn't really think you were so much like a kitten, Drake," he muttered, his tone soft and almost awe-filled. I blushed even more.

"I don't really think so… But apparently a lot of people do," I told him, not wanting to look him in the eye because of embarrassment. "So, what did you want to talk to me about the next show for?" I asked, looking up into his eyes ago. Still there was no lust there, only something that, if I wasn't mistaken, was admiration. I'd seen Brad look at me like that dozens of times before, a look of love and 'wow, I can't believe that I'm here with you'. I never understood it because I didn't feel like I was anything special, but Brad seemed to think so.

Right now it kind of seemed like Adam did too… But surely I had to have been imagining it.

"I'll be performing at our next show and I need a 'leading lady'," he said, smiling softly, "I want that to be you." I wasn't entirely shocked with his announcement, but at the same time, I was shock. Sure, I was a good dancer and a decent singer, but no better than the rest of the boys, so why me?

"Um, okay, but if I may ask, why do you want me to do it? I mean… all the other boys could do it just as easily as I could," I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. I knew better than to question Adam, usually it annoyed him, but he seemed to be in a very good mood today, so perhaps he wouldn't get so upset.

"Because you can play the part, Drake. The other boys are beautiful but when you're on stage, I honestly would not ever know the difference between you and a beautiful, young redhead girl. Well, I wouldn't know the difference if I didn't _know_ you personally," he answered and once again, I felt my face heat up. He smirked a little, but still there was no longing in his eyes, not the type I was used to anyway. "So I want you to be my lead, but I wasn't going to force you into it. If you didn't want to, I would ask one of the other boys… So… will you do it?" he asked, sounding oddly hopeful. Was he afraid of me saying no? Did he honestly think I would say no? I _never_ said no to Adam.

"Well… Of course I'll do it, Adam," I said, smiling sweetly at him. "You didn't really think I would tell you no, did you?"

"Well, no, not really, but if you truly don't want to, I won't force you to do it. I just…" he paused, looking away from me for a moment. "I just thought you would be best for the position because you'll shine like the star you are…" I blinked, stunned into silence.

"What…?" I whispered, my eyes slightly wide. "What did you say? I mean… What do you mean by that?" I asked, staring him in the eye.

He blinked back at me before a wide smile stretched across his lips and he reached a hand out to me again, cupping my cheek in his. "Just what I said, Drake. You're the biggest talent I've ever met and you shine so brightly, you could be a real star. I kind of have to wonder why you even settle for my club… You could make it big, like… really big," he said, stroking my cheek with his thumb again.

"I don't think I could… I enjoy singing and dancing, but I don't think I'm… good enough to be a 'big star'," I whispered. "Plus… I don't know, I like it here," I added and then mentally kicked myself for saying something like that. Maybe he would take that the right way or maybe he wouldn't, my bet was on that he wouldn't.

"Well, I think you could do anything you set your mind to, but I'm glad you stay… I'm glad that you like it here," he said softly, bringing his other hand up to my cheek and leaning forward some. He pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead and then dropped his lips to my own, catching them in a soft and gentle kiss.

I didn't fight the moan, not for a second.

Adam deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past my teeth and I ran my own tongue over his, moaning softly. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, even against my better judgment. I knew that if we kept going, Adam was going to want to fuck me or something and I shouldn't have been enticing him of my own free will, but I couldn't really help myself. Whatever had gotten into Adam today, I really liked it and I wanted some more of it.

He dropped his arms to wrap around my waist and he pulled me off of my stool and into his lap. I curled my legs around his waist, partly to keep from slipping right off of him and partly to be closer to him. I forced his tongue back into his mouth along with my own, moaning softly and bringing my hands up to bury them into his mess of raven black hair. I couldn't help but tug on it a little and I could feel a bit of an erection pressing into my thigh, my own building up at well.

If someone were to ask me why I was willing kissing Adam Lambert, my boss, why I would have probably willing stripped for him and opened myself up for him if he wanted me to go that far, I wouldn't have been able to give them a real answer. Part of me loved Adam because he gave me a good, stable job and a way to live a decent life. He saved me from selling myself to anyone rich enough to buy me for a night and he save me from anyone poor enough and desperate enough to take me for the night even when I refused them.

The other part of me loved Brad and the guilt in my stomach was boiling, but I was enjoying this kiss far to much to actually break it.

Adam held me close and started to dominate again, but he never rubbed up against my groin or tried to pull my clothing off. His arms stayed securely around my waist, his hands pressed into my lower back and all of his concentration was on our kiss.

When it finally broke, I felt a little bit of grief well into my stomach. "Thank you for agreeing to be my lead, Drake," he whispered into my ear, pressing a warm and if I wasn't mistaken, loving kiss to my cheek. I blushed again, smiling what I hoped to be a beautiful smile at him.

"Of course, Adam…" I whispered and the next thing I said, I wished I never uttered, but I couldn't deny that it was the truth. _"Anything for you, Adam."_


	6. I Don't Believe In Luck

**Chapter Six: I Don't Believe In Luck**

**Brad's POV**

"Baby?" I heard Drake's voice, soft and sweet, sounding from the front door of my condo. In working for Adam, he had ensured that the four of us—myself, Drake, Cassidy and Tommy—all lived in the same style of studio apartments anywhere we desired. Drake and I lived about five minutes from one another. Cassidy and Tommy lived in the same complex about ten minutes from me.

"Baby, I'm back," he called again. His voice sounded tired but sure. It was hoarse or raw from screaming or swallowing, and I felt relief fill my soul and worry lift from my shoulders. Adam hadn't forced him down onto a couch or up against the wall for anything sexual and demanding, and for that I was grateful.

"I'm up here, babe," I called back to him. I heard Drake drop his keys on the side table next to the door, usually where I left mine, before he kicked off his shoes—no doubt behind the couch, next to mine. I tucked my arms under my head as Drake's footsteps crossed the main floor before climbing the stairs.

I heard the soft rustle and shift of clothing as his attire fell to the floor. I smiled softly as the bed shifted and Drake snuggled in beside me, smelling like his vanilla shampoo and body wash. I moved, tucking my arm around Drake's shoulders and pulling him close as he rested his head on the pillow beside mine. Beneath the blankets, he slipped a knee between my thighs, cuddling closer. He felt cold.

"So what did Adam wanna talk about?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair. It was nearly one thirty in the morning and I was exhausted as fuck, but I had been itching to know what Adam wanted since coming home. Drake sighed softly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Just stuff about the next show in a couple of days, that's all. For once it was all about business and everything…" Drake said with a heavy sigh. Poor thing had to be tired. I wanted to just let him sleep but my stomach had twisted itself into knots and the raging curiosity was nearly killing me.

"What kinds of stuff about the show?" Drake sighed again, burying his face closer to my neck.

"He's apparently gonna perform with us and wants me to lead with him.. He offered it, though, like I actually had a choice in the matter, which was strange for Adam. But I decided to take it anyway cause it's a new opportunity and I couldn't really turn him down." Drake explained. Well, sure he could, but Drake was the kind of person who really couldn't say no to people very easily. Especially Adam.

I bit my lip. "Why does he want to perform with us? And why you lead?" I knew I sounded like a jealous and over protective boyfriend, but I had every right to be. Adam slept with Drake almost more than I did, and I was the one who was actually in a relationship with the redhead. I had every right to be a little frigid when Adam was involved.

"Brad, don't worry about it, okay? You know Adam, he does some of these gigs with us just for the hell of it. Everything's gonna be fine," he said sleepily, rolling over some so that he hovered over me. In the dark I could see his faint smile and I couldn't help but to smile back at him. He was just too damned adorable to resist.

"Alright. I just worry about you sometimes. Adam has such a strong interest in you, it wouldn't be surprising if he was secretly in love with you or something." Saying that, though, made my heart clench. The idea of my boss being in love with my boyfriend just made me uneasy. Adam had made it abundantly clear that relationships amongst his dancers was forbidden, and who would stop him from tearing us apart if he found out? He'd probably claim Drake for his own just to make my life miserable, too…

"I doubt that, Brad. Adam's our boss and our friend, and that's it. He pays us to put on good shows and asks for a little extra now and then. That's all." I nodded once as Drake leaned down to kiss me sweetly. I moaned, lifting my hand to cup his cheek as we kissed, our tongues sliding over one another, shifting back and forth within our mouths.

Moaning softly, I pushed Drake over, hovering over him as I deepened the kiss. He groaned quietly, curling his fingers into my hair before wrapping his legs tightly around me. I pulled away from his lips, leaving soft, warm and open-mouthed kisses into his jaw and neck, nipping gently here and there.

"Mmm…Brad…" He moaned gently. Smirking into his skin, I licked the side of his neck before nipping again, right against his favorite spot. Drake gasped, arching up into me as he pulled on my hair. "Fucking hell, Brad…" He whined as I bit harder into his throat. I chuckled softly, sucking sweetly on his skin.

~.~.~

"Brad…" I heard someone call to me and I groaned, curling closer to the pillow that I had clutched in my arms. I was having a really, really good dream and had no desires to be pulled from it. But the voice was persistent, calling out to me louder and louder. "Brad… Brad, wake up. Your phone's going off and you're crushing my balls… _Brad!_"

I jerked and the voice that had been pestering me to wake up groaned in pain. Frowning, I looked down to see that I was not clutching a pillow, but rather my boyfriend, and Drake's face was twisted in pain. He whined loudly and pushing at my chest, murmuring unintelligibly to himself. Rolling away, I sat up a little bit, staring down at him with concern, completely ignoring my phone. The blankets had been discarded at some point in the night and I could see, clearly, that he was clutching his balls in one hand.

"Son of a bitch, Brad," he hissed, glaring at me in the faint light of the morning. "You knee me all night after extensive, passionate love making and then you kick me when I'm trying to wake you up? You're a real fucking charmer, asswipe," I smiled apologetically at him as my phone buzzed, telling me that I had a new message.

"I didn't mean to, baby. But in my defense, you really fucked up my jaw last night, so I think a ball-crushing is a good payback," I complained and he shoved me again, laughing a little while still cupping himself tenderly.

"Fucker, please. My ass is sore and now I've got bruised balls, thanks to you. You can suffer with your weak ass jaw. The only reason I keep abusing you as such is because you give great head." I smirked, leaning down to press a warm kiss to Drake's jaw. He chuckled softly before pushing at me again.

"I give great head and you can still manage to play the perfect role of a tight virgin," Drake's cheeks flamed and I smiled softly at him. "Especially when you look like that. All flustered with your hair in tangles around your face. Your makeup smudged," I thumbed his bottom lip, staring at the smeared liner around his eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Oh, I do not. I look like a trainwreck of a whore, and you know it," he rolled his eyes and I shook my head, chasing my thumb and kissing him sweetly. He moaned softly, kissing back.

"No you don't," I whispered against his lips. "You look gorgeous. All messed up and smelling thick of my spunk, my marks all over your skin. You've never looked better." Drake huffed softly, staring up at me in the dim light.

"Even when I'm all sweaty from dancing and dressed up like a pretty girl?" He offered and I moaned softly, sucking on his bottom lip as I kissed him hard.

"Okay, it's a close call.. But I'm still gonna go with the post-fucking. Nothing can truly beat raw beauty like that." I said with a smile and Drake just rolled his eyes at me. But the curve of his lips and the glisten in his beautiful ocean eyes told me that he appreciated the comment.

Pulling away from Drake, I reached over and fumbled for my phone, grabbing it from the side table. Sighing softly, I unlocked the main screen, seeing that I had a missed call from Tommy, a voicemail and three text messages; two of them were from Cassidy, the third from Tommy. Jesus fuck, these boys were persistent little buggers.

Reading the texts first, I frowned as Cassidy's messages told something about early rehearsal. Tommy's said the same. Flipping to my voicemails, I selected the newest from Tommy before holding my phone to my ear. It was pretty much the same thing, only that Adam was asking where we were and that we were already half an hour late for rehearsal. Cursing loudly to myself, I canceled the voicemail and turned to Drake.

"We're late." I told him and he groaned.

"What do you mean we're late? Rehearsal doesn't start until noon, and it's only nine thirty…" he said softly. I slipped from the bed and hurried over to the dresser, pulling out two pairs of black sweats, a red tank and a grey tank for me and Drake to wear.

"Cass texted and Tommy called. Rehearsal was changed to nine this morning. We're late, and I can only guess that Adam's pretty ticked off. Then again, he hasn't called yet himself, so maybe we'll get lucky and he'll only be frustrated with us…" I told him. Adam had a bit of a bad temper, and was known to fly off the handle more than once when things didn't go his way.

"You're kidding me, right? Adam didn't say anything about a changed rehearsal schedule for today!" Drake said, scrambling over to the edge of the bed. I tossed him a pair of sweats and the grey tank, quickly dressing as fast as I could. We couldn't be bothered with showers and would have to just spray on some Axe or something and make a run for the theater.

"Well, you said it yourself that he wants to be part of our next show, right? If you first heard about it last night, he needs to make adjustments to prepare for the performance. Tommy and Cass didn't know, either, so they're probably just as confused and tired as we are right now." I told him. I didn't like siding against Drake, but it was a pretty logical explanation.

"I guess that makes sense…" Drake trailed off, dressing quickly. I sprayed the undersides of my arms as well as the front of my chest and hips with a light wash of Axe: Phoenix. I tossed the can to Drake and he followed in suit before setting the can of body spray on the table beside the bed. "But still, if he was planning on changing the schedule, wouldn't he have sent out some kind of message sooner? Not the morning of rehearsal?"

I shrugged softly. In all honesty, I hadn't a goddamn clue for any of Adam's actions, and I knew I wasn't one to question them. But that didn't mean that I didn't, often, have my doubts about them. "I don't know. I can't speak for Adam, but I know if we don't hurry we're going to be in a load of trouble, that's for sure." That is, if we weren't already. Knowing Adam, due to our tardiness, he would run rehearsal long, make it extensive and aggressive, give little in the ways of breaks and probably keep us after for anything extra.

Oh, God… Today was going to be the day from hell, I was sure of it.


	7. Tell Me Everything It's Gonna Be Alright

**Chapter Seven: Tell Me Everything, It's Gonna Be Alright  
Adam's POV**

After talking with Drake and not being sexual at all, I felt really good. Drake had smiled at me in ways I'd never seen before. He seemed to be truly happy just to be with me and around me, but now I was a little more than angry. In fact, I was downright pissed. Drake and Brad were over forty minutes late to rehearsal and when they showed up, they looked sloppy and, to be frank, disgusting. Drake looked like he did a few nights ago when I fucked his brains out three times and I knew why. Anyone could figure out why he looked like he just got done having sex.

Even though I knew the answer, my heart wouldn't actually let my brain formulate the coherent thought. It was too painful to actually think about, so I rejected it. Instead of confronting the actual problem, I'd just make rehearsal Hell for Drake and Brad both. Maybe that would get my point across. A relationship between any of my dancers was completely _out of the question_. They knew that… They wouldn't break my rules.

"I'm so sorry we're late," Drake huffed once he and Brad joined the rest of us. I wasn't really interested in his excuses or anything else. I was definitely not happy and my expression showed that. Drake looked a little upset or maybe even afraid, but Bradley just looked pissed. What the fuck ever, like I couldn't take his scrawny ass and turn it black and blue.

"I don't want to hear it, Drake," I said, holding his hand up to silence him. He frowned, shutting his mouth and looking down at his feet. "Just get up on stage and do your warm ups. We're already behind in rehearsal and we need to make sure that we are absolutely flawless for Friday night's show, so just go warm up. We'll talk about both of your tardiness's later."

"But Adam, I was just—" Drake started but I just shook my head and waved my hand towards the stage, telling him to get his ass up there without actually speaking to him. I was extremely upset with the fact that they were both late and showed up together looking like… they'd just got done screwing like rabbits, but mostly I was upset that yesterday's events seemed to mean more to me than Drake and it really depressed me that he was so unaffected by something that meant so much more to me… God fucking damn it.

"Just go warm up, Drake," I said, sitting down at the closest table to the stage to go over my choreography before I actually got up onto the stage to practice with the boys. It was one of the few times I actually did perform with my boys and I was already in a sour mood.

Drake got up onto the stage, like I told him, and started stretching. I glanced at him and nearly wanted to just get up on stage and fuck the ginger's brains out. Even stretching his legs looked sexual and inviting, but I tore my eyes away only seconds after I looked at him. I was angry with him right now and I didn't need to be distracted by how beautiful he was…

"Adam, you don't have to be so mean," Brad said, coming up to the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "We're sorry that we're late, but you never told us that practice was moved up by three hours. You didn't even bother to call us this morning. What were we supposed to do, read your mind?"

I glared at him. Brad was a great dancer and he was good in bed, but he was also extremely annoying at points. For the most part, I liked him, but lately he'd been grinding on every single one of my nerves and they were wearing thin. "I messaged Tommy and Cassidy at seven. They both texted me back before seven thirty saying they would be on time and that they sent texts to both of you. There's absolutely no reason you should have been late. Other than being lazy, that is." Brad looked like he was going to blow a gasket, but he knew he couldn't yell at me. I was his boss and without this job, he didn't have a way to pay for living. "Now get on stage and warm up."

For a moment, I thought Brad was going to hit me, but he didn't. After a moment of glaring at me, he huffed and walked up onto the stage to stretch with the rest of the boys. I sighed, leaning back in my chair to watch them.

Truly I hated when I was made into the bad guy. I wasn't a bad person but Brad somehow made me seem like I was the Devil at points. Well, if he wanted to picture me as the devil, I'd give him the whole show and I'd steal his boy in the process. I didn't have solid proof that he and Drake had something going on, but I was pretty positive that they were dating behind my back, as much as I didn't want to believe that was true. In reality, it didn't matter, before I could have Drake whenever I wanted. I _did_have Drake whenever I wanted and Bradley might believe that he's won, but he hasn't won anything.

And I'll be damned if he actually does.

"Okay boys," I said, standing up after a few minutes of reviewing what I was going to teach them. "We're going to be singing Maroon 5's _Hands All Over_ and we're going to be doing a routine extremely similar to the _Burlesque_routine we do every few months," I explained and went up to join them on stage. My part was really mostly singing, a few basic but extremely sexual dance moves and flirting with the dancers and the audience. Really, I was interested in flirting with Drake, but flirting with him was going to earn all of us tips.

"Drake, come here. The rest of you, back of the stage," I said and I curled my arm around Drake's waist when he came over to me. Tommy and Cassidy gave me curious looks. In our _Burlesque_ routine I took turns with each of them, so it was a bit odd for me to choose a lead, but I did believe that Drake was the most talented among them. He deserved a leading role and more tips that the rest; not that I would say that out loud.

"I asked Drake to be the lead and he said yes," I explained to them. "The rest of you will be dancing around us, for the most part and you'll all be singing the chorus and back up. I'll be singing the rest." That was normal. When I performed with the boys, I did most of the main singing, they all just backed me up and danced pretty.

Cassidy and Tommy smiled and shrugged it off but Brad didn't look too happy with me, like I cared. Why couldn't he just step into the back with the other two and accept my decisions gracefully since I was the boss and he was my dancer, so he needed to just relax and take a step back.

"Alright right. Pay attention to your steps because I'm only going to show the three of you once, alright?" I said and took a remote out of my jeans, hitting the play button in the center and the music began to play. I left Drake's side for four minutes to show the boys their routine but half way through the song, they were joining in and figuring out their moves easily. I didn't really expect anything less from them because I hired them for this very reason: They were talented at what they did and they were beautiful. If they weren't good dancers and quick learners, they wouldn't have gotten these jobs in the first place.

"Good job, boys," I said by the time the song had finished. Drake was watching us with a sort of awe in his big bright blue eyes. It made my heart pound and I felt like I might melt, but I held myself together.

Even Brad had gotten all of his steps down by the time I finished the first run through of the song. "Did you really expect any less, Adam?" Cassidy asked, grinning. He always seemed to have the most fun with what he did, even if the others were passionate about their performances. "We're your boys for a reason, right?" For a few reasons actually, Cassidy, but yes.

"Of course," I said, keeping the rest of my thoughts private. Tommy and Cassidy would have laughed a comment like that off or even smirk at it, but Bradley would have potentially thrown a hissy fit and I really didn't feel like dealing with his diva ass at the moment. I just wanted to dance with Drake. "You guys keep running through that, all right? I'm going to work with Drake for ten minutes and then we'll try a run through together.

Rehearsal was long and hard, as always, but I'd tacked on an hour and a half since we had a late start. We also had to take a few breather breaks and a lunch break, so by the time we actually finished and ran through the routine flawlessly a few times, it was a little past six in the evening.

Tommy and Cassidy had already stripped out of their sweats in favor for some more presentable clothing and Brad was on his way up. Drake was about to follow after them but I wrapped my arms around his waist and a kiss to his neck. "Not yet, babydoll… I want to show you your costume for Friday's show," I whispered into his ear as he moaned quietly. He was sweaty and tired, but he nodded softly, letting me loop my arm with his to take him back stage.

"Adam?" he muttered as we pushed through to back stage. The boys' dressing room was technically upstairs but when changing between numbers and getting water between their songs, they came back stage so they could disappear and reappear without much hassle.

"Yeah?" I said, taking him to the right and towards a large rack of sparkles and glitter. All of their costumes were elaborate and beautiful, good enough for any royal. I had received the costumes for Friday's performance early this morning and I was itchy to get Drake into his, just because I knew it was going to look fantastic on him.

"I really am sorry about being late this morning. I left my phone on silent cause I was tired… My alarm was set to go off at a quarter to eleven…" he said quietly and I sighed softly, kissing his neck sweetly. He moaned again, his eyes fluttering just a little as we came to a halt.

"It's all right, Drake. I was upset but I cooled off," I said quietly and it was mostly true. The more I'd danced with Drake, the less and less angry I became. Now I had no real desire to punish him or Brad for that fact, I just wanted Drake. "Just don't make a habit of it, all right? Because then I'll be upset all the time and you'll never want to come back to work. Neither of us want that, right?"

"Right," he agreed and I smiled, letting go of him to pull a dress bag off of the rack. "You and I are the center of Friday's show, so I want to make sure your costume fits perfectly." Drake smirked just a little and I knew the expression well enough to know that he was accusing me of being a sexual deviant but hey, who was I to disagree with something so true? He was just too damned beautiful to resist.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out a corseted dress. The bottom was a black feathered skirt with a few silver and pink feathers here and there to accent the black. The skirt really didn't even drop to his mid thigh but it did cover his more private regions. It was short enough to show the audience his cute—or, should I say, sexy—thong to the audience when he bent over. The top was a corset that laced up and the pattern was an classy lace floral print in silver and pink with black trim, so it was like the opposite of the skirt but still looked like the same piece.

"Wow…" Drake said quietly. "It's… really gorgeous." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth and he quickly stripped out of his sweats so he could slip into the dress. As he pulled it on, it briefly crossed my mind to push him up against the wall and pound into him until he was screaming in ecstasy but I resisted that urge. Once the dress was pulled up all the way, I laced it up in that back and turned him to face me, my hands roaming down his sides to feel the fit. Other than his flat chest, Drake had a perfectly girly figure. His sides curved in and his hips poked out and rushed into beautifully sculpted, curvy legs. It was completely easy to mistake him for a woman when he was gorgeous as both sexes, but I preferred boys.

"You're… breathtaking…" I mumbled, my fingers checking for any gaps in the corset. I knew Drake's measurements and was sure the dress would fit him, but it never… hurt too much to double check. It wasn't like it was just for my enjoyment or anything.

Drake blushed a little, looking down at himself. "Thanks…" he whispered and I slipped my hands under the skirt, running my fingers over his ass and pulling him close. Drake gasped, moaning quietly and he looked up at me with slightly wide eyes, a flicker of lust burning in his eyes. "Adam…" he muttered quietly and I dipped my head a little, pressing my lips hard to his pretty pink ones, instantly slipping my tongue into the wet, warm caverns of his mouth.

He moaned, kissing me back and my fingers slipped between his cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole. He gasped into my lips and his hands came up to clench themselves into my shirt. I ran my fingertips over his entrance and he groaned quietly, tensing a little under my touch. A growl escaped my lips and he practically melted into my touch. I knew he was quickly growing horny and it wouldn't be too hard to get him into bed tonight.

"Drake?" Brad called from the stage and came back. Drake pulled away from me as soon as Brad called his name and we both turned to look at the short brunette. His eyes were wide and there was a burning anger in his eyes, but he didn't lash out or verbalize his anger.

Not in front of me anyway.

"You ready to go? I need to drive you since you didn't drive here this morning…" Brad muttered, sounding kind of like he was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"Oh, yeah, just let me get changed real quick. Adam just wanted to see if it fit so we didn't have to worry about it later," Drake muttered quietly, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Uh-huh," Brad huffed, his arms crossed over his chest. I knew he was angry, which only made me believe that much more that something was going on between the boys, but it really didn't matter.

_I didn't have anything to worry about because I always got what I wanted._


	8. There's A Side To You That I Never Knew

**Chapter Eight: There's A Side To You That I Never Knew**

**Drake's POV**

"Why do you let him do that?"

Brad had asked me this question, probably, ten or fifteen times on the drive back to his condo, and every time I had the same answer; a shrug. But this time was different, since now he was just being annoying. Sighing, I held my bag in my lap, running my fingers through my hair as he drove. Adam's kisses and teasing were still heavy on my lips and skin, and thinking about it made me shiver a little. Shrugging to cover the jerk, I stared hard out of the window.

"He's my boss. He pays me to sing and dance and give him kisses once in a while. It's not like I can reject him, Brad, and you know that," I explained to him, crossing one leg over the other. My top knee bumped the glove compartment of his car. "Besides, it's not like I'm the only person he pulls aside and—"

"Bullshit. You _are_ the only person. I haven't seen him go after Tommy or Cass in weeks, and I know for damned sure he's not getting into my pants. You're his favorite, Drake. Can't you see that?" Brad snarled softly, his grip knuckle-white-tight on the steering wheel as he drove. I sighed softly, rubbing my temple with my fingers.

"Brad, you're being ridiculous," I told him.

"No, I'm telling it as it is. He's creeping up on you like he's planning to swoop in and steal you from under your own feet…" Rolling my eyes, I rested my elbow on the edge of the window of the car, leaning into the curve of my arm.

"Brad, he's not going to steal me. You really should know better than to be jealous like this. He's my boss, and that's all," I told him. Though, deep in the twist of my stomach was a lie. Adam wasn't just my boss. He was one of my best friends, and I liked him well enough that, if I weren't already with Brad and happily in love, I would maybe give Adam a chance at a relationship. Maybe.

"I don't like the way he looks at you..or touches you. It's like he owns you and that's just… It's sickening," Brad huffed and I rolled my eyes again, picturing Adam's devilish smirk in my mind. "And I have a feeling that he knows… About us, I mean." I frowned and glanced over at him.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Today, for instance… When we came in and he looked at you… It's like he could sense that we had sex last night. He was furious—"

"Because we were late, not because we had sex. Would you just relax?"

"—and then when he pulled you aside after rehearsal to "try on" your costume for Friday? It was like watching a sleaze ball get his hands on a prostitute…" Brad continued and I flinched, staring hard out of the window. He glanced at me and sighed softly, letting go of the wheel with one hand and resting it on my thigh.

"Baby… I'm sorry, I didn't.."

"It's fine." I cut him off, refusing to look at him. Brad's hand slipped from my thigh and returned to the wheel, leaving me feeling cold.

~.~.~

Friday's show arrived sooner than I thought it would, and I felt like I was going to die.

After a final rehearsal and more reassurance from Adam that I was perfect in my moves and singing, I found myself shaking as I tried to make myself up for the show. Fortunately I had already done my eyeliner and mascara and was trying to apply my lipstick when I found my hand trembling too fiercely. Biting my lip, I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. It didn't work.

"Drake?" I heard a voice behind me and I glanced into the mirror. Tommy was standing there with a concerned expression on his face as he came over. "Baby, you alright?" He asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm nervous," I admitted, smiling faintly. Tommy chuckled, pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Why're you nervous, Dee?" I swallowed the lump from my throat, feeling my stomach flopping over itself over and over again. Part of me feared that I was going to be sick on stage. Part of me feared that I would pass out. Oh, God, would I get fired if I puked or fainted? Would Adam drag me back stage and wake me up and tell me to get lost for being unable to stomach a lead role?

"I'm just… Oh, God, Tommy what if I mess up? What if I vomit on stage or I pass out? What if I vomit _on someone_? God, what was Adam thinking in giving me this lead? I'm gonna suck and it's gonna be a mess and I'm gonna get fired and—" Tommy's hands cupped themselves to my face, turning my attention to him.

"Drake, you listen to me. You're a beautiful, talented, wonderful young man who has worked hard this week. You've danced your ass off and memorized all of your cues quicker than any of us. Brad even told me that you were practicing at the condo," I blushed heavily. "You're going to be fine, baby. Just go out there and have fun like you always do, and you'll shine like a star, okay?"

I nodded once, though I wasn't sure if I really believed him or not. It was hard to go on the word of a man who did things so effortlessly when you felt like you were about to tumble into oblivion. Tommy smiled softly at me as he pecked my forehead with his lips, giving me a quick hug before leaving. I turned back to my mirror, staring at my reflection for a long moment.

I was in a black corset and mini skirt with fishnet stockings and platform heels. The first number was to be jazzy and sexy with all four of us singing individual solos. Afterwards was a duet between Cassidy and Brad, followed by another duet with me and Tommy. There was another group performance with Brad in lead before the finale with Hands All Over.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I applied my lipstick—a sinful cherry red.

~.~.~

The stage was dark, the backdrop a deep, dark red behind us. Adam stood center stage with Brad on his right and I on his left. Brad's head was rested on Adam's shoulder, his left arm looped across his back and his hand resting on Adam's left shoulder. I stood slightly in front of Adam with my head tucked a little beneath his chin, my left hand resting on his chest, my right arm looped around his waist. Tommy was beside me, crouching low with one arm hooked around my thigh, the other resting on my lower back. Cassidy was in a similar position beside Brad.

The red behind us flared a little, growing brighter. I inhaled quietly, my face turned in towards Adam's chest. On his own personal cue, Adam raised his arm, curling it around my hips, his palm resting just above the feathers of my skirt. The music began with its electronic intro as myself, Brad, Cassidy and Tommy sang together—

"_Put your hands all over—put your hands all over me…_" followed by Adam.

"_Put your hands all over me…_" The lights came up and Adam lifted his head as Cassidy and Tommy peeled away to dance. From my peripheral, I could see Adam smirking as he sang, his arm peeling away from me. "_I can't seem to find the pretty little face I left behind—_" he stepped forward, leaving me and Brad behind him. "_—Wandered out on the open road, looking for a better place to call home—_"

I sashayed my hips as I walked forward, swinging my arms a little at my sides, passing Adam before he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me flush tight against his chest, and I closed my eyes, my mouth open slightly. "_Gave her a place to stay—_" I pushed his arms away, spinning forward a step before retreating. "_But she got up and ran away_—" I went back to Adam, pressing to his left side as Brad joined his right.

"_Well, now, I've had enough. Her pretty little face has torn me up._" Adam glanced at Brad, smirking softly as he touched his cheek before turning his attention to me. Brad danced away, joining Cassidy and Tommy behind us. Adam stepped behind me, resting his hands on my waist as our hips swayed in synchronized waves, his palms sliding up and down the corset of my dress.

"_Put your hands all over me, please, talk to me, talk to me. Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright…_" He took my right hand and brought it up so that I was cupping his cheek, his left hand palmed over mine against my stomach. "_Put your hands all over me, please, walk with me, walk with me, now,_" Adam dropped his hold, turning my head with his hand to sing to me as I sang with the others just a second behind him.

"_Love is a game, you say? Play me and put me away—_" his voice trailed off as I continued to sing, "_put your hands all over me_". I danced away from him, as rehearsed, quickly joined by Cassidy for a brief moments before we spun our own ways, leaving me front and center with Adam hot behind me.

"_Now you've lost your mind, the pretty little girl I left behind—_" Adam turned me so that we were both profiled to the audience, myself still swaying to the music. Adam smirked, hooking his fingers into my corset, pulling me close. "_—now you're getting rough, but everyone knows—_" he reached up, threading his fingers into my hair before pulling, forcing me to gasp and nearly cry out in pleasure. "_—you're not that tough!_"

Adam pushed me back a step, having me fall back into the arms of Cassidy and Brad who rebounded me back into his arms, my back to his chest. "_She wandered out on the open road, looking for a place to call your own,_" he reached around and grabbed my chin, turning my head so that I was faced to the audience, but my attention was on him. "_Scared to death of the road ahead? Pretty little thing, don't get upset…_"

I was quickly turned back to Adam, pressed tight against him. My first reaction was to step back and continued with the choreography, since this wasn't part of the routine for the ending the song. But Adam seemed to have something else in mine as he curled his hand gently around my throat, leaning in close as he sang. "_Put your hands all over me, please, talk to me, talk to me!_" Slowly, Adam pushed me back, bending me at my waist. My hair draped back and I let my left arm fall, my right hand clutched around his wrist.

"_Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright,_" he sang, lifting me back up and tight against his body. My hands were flat against the fabric of his shirt against his chest, and I was breathing lightly. "_Put your hands all over me, please, walk with me, walk with me now._" Together we sang, and I found myself staring up into his eyes as we danced, Cassidy, Tommy and Brad closing in around us.

"_Love is a game, you say? Play me and put me away— love is a game you say? Play me and put me away!_"

Adam stopped singing and resorted in letting his hands wander down my next and chest, teasing my thighs beneath the feathers of my dress as I continued to sing "_put your hands all over me_". I found it hard to suppress moans from time to time as he turned me around, my back to his chest as he sang.

"_So come down off your cloud, say it now. Say it loud. Get up in my face. Pretty little girl, come—_" he turned my head, his lips brushing mine as he sung. "_—make my day._" Adam kissed me hard, and I moaned softly as Cassidy, Tommy and Brad finished the final chorus. Adam's arm looped around my waist, his fingers digging into my hip through the corset as he ground his hips into my backside, making me groan.

Stars seemed to filter into my vision until he pulled away. On cue and in autopilot, I sang the final two lyrics of the song, my focus still towards Adam with a fierce blush on my cheeks, "_Put your hands all over—put your hands all over me…_" The stage went black as the audience erupted into applause. In the dark, Adam kissed me again, harder than before. I moaned on instinctive reaction, reaching back to tangle my fingers into his hair.

He pulled away too soon, pressing his lips to my ear, "My office, five minutes." He whispered before ripping himself away from me. I swayed, off balance and dizzy, only to be caught by Cassidy's gentle hold. He guided me off the stage in the dark, letting me rest against the wall as he shoved a cup of water into my hand. My eyes didn't seem to want to stay open and I felt light headed. Whether it was the sudden kissing and adrenaline from the show or the blood rush to my dick, I wasn't sure.

"Baby?" I heard Brad say to me as he cupped my cheeks, and I looked weakly into his eyes. "Baby, are you alright?" I grinned like a fool and nodded once.

"Jesus, Drake, that was…hot…" Tommy said as he came up to us. I drank from my water cup greedily, moaning as the ice cold liquid graced my dry mouth. I felt like I was on fire.

There was a mix of voices and touches, no doubt from Brad, before I started pulling away from everyone, heading towards Adam's office. I felt fingers curl around my wrist and I looked back to see my boyfriend staring hard at me. "Don't," he said, and I sighed.

"Brad, I have to. He requested me. I can't turn him down.. I can't lose this job." I told him. Brad's eyes narrowed.

"Can't he get someone else? You're exhausted, Drake, I can see it… And I don't want to smell him on you again.." He said in a hushed voice and I sighed, leaning over to kiss him tenderly. Brad moaned softly before I pulled away from him, smiling apologetically.

"I'll be home soon," I told him. Brad frowned heavily, tugging me back to him. He kissed me again, his tongue grazing my lower lip as he spoke against my mouth.

"Come home with me. Forget him… I want you first," he admitted and I groaned softly. It was tempting, really, to go with Brad and let him have his way with me fresh from a performance. It'd only happened a handful of times and he always took great care of me… But I couldn't leave Adam. He had requested—demanded, almost—for me the moment the show was over. I couldn't risk the job by leaving…

"I can't," I told him and Brad growled.

"Forget him!"

"I can't!"

Tugging out of his hold, I took a step away from him. Brad looked at me with such scrutiny that I felt small as I turned away. I could feel his gaze bearing into the back of my head as I trekked up the stairs and down the hall to Adam's office. My heart was pounding in my chest as my heels clacked against the wood flooring of the theater. The feathers ticked my thighs and the thong squeezed against my dick, making me moan with most every step.

I came to a stop at Adam's door and knocked gently. He called from the other side and I stepped in, finding him staring out of the window that faced the streets and buildings of downtown Los Angeles. The lights were washing in and I realized that it was the only source of light in this room; the glow of the city. I frowned softly as my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, shutting the door behind me.

"You wanted to see me?" I said gently. Adam's silhouette turned and the glow shined on half of his face. I could faintly see his expression; soft and unmasked. Full of want and need. My eyes widened a little as he raised his hand.

"Come here," he said. His voice was gentle. I swallowed the lump of nerves from my throat, my heels clicking against the floors as I walked to him. His eyes wandered up and down my body as I neared.

I stepped up in front of him, about to open my mouth when Adam's fingers slid over my lips, silencing me. I shivered under his touch as he dipped his head, kissing me gently. Moaning, arched forward into him as he reached around, one hand cupped around the back of my neck, the other slowly undoing the laces of my corset. I brought my hands up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as we kissed.

Laces, fabric and feathers fell. Adam eased me back, pressing me into the edge of his desk. I was still dressed in the thong and my heels, he in his pants. Adam usually went barefoot on stage, just like tonight. He lifted me onto the lip, his hand sliding down along my thigh and calf before hooking around my ankle. I moaned, leaning back on my hands as he undid the straps of my heels, letting them fall to the floor. His fingers curled around the thong, slowly pulling it free as he kissed my stomach and chest.

Moaning softly, I tangled my fingers into his hair, my eyes fluttering shut. He tossed the lacey material aside before I heard the clink of a belt and his pants falling to the floor. Adam's hands slid up my thighs and along my sides as he kissed the side of my throat, pushing me farther across the desk.

Hovering over me, Adam's fingers trailed circles into my cheek as he hummed softly. I opened my eyes to look up at him, half of his face illuminated by the light of the city. He smiled tenderly, his eyes shadowed. I knew, though, that it reached them. I sat up a little, kissing him gently as I looped my arms around his neck.

Groaning quietly, Adam's arm tucked itself around my waist, lifting me up as he rocked back, leaning on his free hand. His right leg was draped off the edge the desk as I crawled onto his lap, running a hand down his chest. His lips dragged hot, wet kisses along my throat as I gasped for breath.

Straddling his hips, I curled a hand around the side of his neck, the other tangled into his hair as I sank down on him. Without prep, the stretch burned with agony but his lips on my skin dulled the fire. I moaned heavily, rolling my hips to take more of him before I sank fully, feeling his hips pressing hard into my thighs.

Adam snapped his hips against me and I gasped, pleasure spiking within me. He leaned back on his elbow, curling his free arm around my waist. I clenched the desk's edge with one hand for stability, squeezing the conjunction of his neck and left shoulder, rolling my hips in a rhythmic motion. Adam moaned into my jaw as he kissed my skin, digging his nails into my hip a little.

"Adam…" I growled, resting my forehead against his as he fucked into me. He panted against the corner of my mouth, stealing kisses every few moments between thrusts. I tightened around him, feeling him jerking hard into me. Arching deeply, I cried out quietly, my eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Adam's hand slid up to rest between my shoulder blades before he clawed his way down my spine.

"Fuck!" I hissed, arching into him, sinking low and hard. Adam thrust up into me hard, nailing that spot and making me jerk. "Ohhh.. God, again.. Fuck, please!" I whined, feeling him swivel his hips and nail me again. I cried out softly, moaning and panting quietly as he pounded into me.

"Adam.." I whined, throwing my head back as he continued to hit that spot within me. It was hard to breathe and think and I couldn't do much more other than meet his thrusts and moan. I was shaking with pleasure to the point I couldn't even move. One hand was locked to the edge of the desk, the other tangled into Adam's hair.

"Baby," he whispered, panting wet against my lips before kissing me tenderly. I groaned into his mouth, pulling hard on his hair. He gasped loudly, growling and slamming into me. Jerking, I cried out and came all over his stomach, trembling as a sense of weightlessness filled my being, starting deep within my bones and swelling out to my skin. I leaned heavily against Adam as he thrust hard over and over, coming and filling deep within me. I moaned loudly as Adam fell back, myself collapsing over him.

I rested my head on his chest, his member still buried deep inside of me as I gasped for breath. My come was sticky between our stomachs, but I couldn't find it within me to care about it. Adam's arms looped around my waist, holding me tight.

It took a long moment or two, but we were finally able to catch our breath. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times before staring at Adam's face in the near darkness of the office. With the light of the city, his expression was soft and breathtakingly beautiful. I moaned quietly, watching his eyes open and shift to meet mine. A tender smile crept over his lips and he reached up to touch my face.

"Baby…" He whispered quietly. I felt my heart kick inside of my chest as I leaned into his touch. His fingertips trailed over my lips and along my jaw, sliding up into my hair to push it from my face. I purred softly, letting my eyes close before his hand dropped. "Baby…" He said again.

"Yes?" I murmured back to him, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. He smiled again.

"You're beautiful.." He told me and I froze, staring at him. Adam had complimented me dozens of times. He'd told me I was beautiful and sexy and talented and that I was a star. But never with the conviction he'd used just then. Never with that raw of passion and…

"You're just saying that," I told him. Adam smiled further and shook his head.

"No.. I mean it. You're beautiful… My beautiful baby…"

His…


	9. Got the Breath of His Last Cigarette

**Chapter Nine: He's Got the Breath of His Last Cigarette On His Teeth  
Brad's POV  
**  
I was forced to watch my beautiful boyfriend, my Drake, leave me to go to Adam's office for what I knew was going to be some form of intense, pornography worthy sex. I hated that Adam wanted to use his dancers for sex but I hated even more that he took a special interest in _my_ boyfriend. I knew… I knew we weren't supposed to get involved with each other but shouldn't that have been a rule that applied to Adam too? Why did he always have to have what wasn't his and was, instead, someone else's?

Drake was already a prostitute, used by men just so he could make enough money to not be homeless or starving. Now that Drake had a real, decent job, he shouldn't need to please other men (besides his boyfriend) in bed. He wasn't a hooker anymore but Adam still fucking treated him like one and it made me so angry because I knew Drake would never tell him no. He was too afraid of what would happen if Adam got angry with him. He always told me it was better to sleep with one man who treated him decently than being with a bunch of different guys who didn't care if they hurt him or not but…

But sometimes I was terrified that there was more to it than that. Sometimes I was so afraid that Drake had feelings for our boss, feelings that obviously Adam had for Drake. If he didn't like- or maybe even love- Drake, he would have sex with all of us in the same amounts. Lately he only ever wanted Drake to stay… How could I just ignore it and pretend like they were just having sex and it didn't matter?

Of course it mattered!

I went home because I knew I couldn't let Adam find out that I stayed, waiting for him to be finished with Drake. I knew that Adam suspected a relationship between Drake and myself but I couldn't give him that confirmation. Even though I'd left the club, I didn't really want to leave and when I got home, I was even more upset and pissed off than I was when I watched Drake deny me to go please Adam's desires.

Who was that man to use his employees for passion whenever he fucking felt like it? Who was he to demand sex from boys who should have been nothing more than his friends? Who was he to treat my beautiful lover like he was a worthless skank? Who was he to treat all of us, especially Drake, like we were his whores and he our pimp? We pleased his guests visually and teased them into paying out obnoxious amounts of money and even then that wasn't enough, so afterwards he'd make us stay to please his own horny needs? Who the fuck does Adam think he is?

The more I thought about that asshole bending my beautiful Drake over his desk, forcing his pulsing dick into the false ginger's tight ass, ramming into him over and over and over again, made me want to punch a wall. I wanted to, but I'd been there and done that. All it got me was four busted knuckles and a hole in the wall that I had to pay to have fixed because I couldn't do it myself.

That was completely besides the point though, the point was, the more I thought about all the possibilities of what Adam might be doing to my babyboo, the faster my heart was racing, my blood boiling and my anger spiking. Adam had kept all of us for orgies before, Drake and I for threesomes and so on. I had _watched_ him fuck Drake before. I'd felt what it was like to be fucked by Adam myself, but watching it was so much worse.

_It was exactly one month after Drake was hired. I had been working for Adam for several months and I was already kind of in love with Drake, not that I would ever admit that I fell for him so quickly. Adam asked me to stay late and back then I didn't really mind sleeping with him. He was a good fuck and I was single, so enjoying it every once in a while because it didn't really matter._

I was sitting in Adam's office, waiting for him to come in but when he did, I was shocked to find Drake on his arm. The boy was already half naked, only his most private regions were covered up. I was shocked to see that he really didn't look all that nervous, even though Adam's intentions were clear.

"Strip him and open him up for me, will you, Brad?" Adam asked as if it were as casual as asking a friend to hang out or go to the movies. His erection was obvious through his tight jeans but Drake was sporting a nice dick of his own, it seemed.

Nodding, I stood up and made my way over to them both, quickly tugging Drake's shorts off, exposing his hard on, which I was surprised to see was almost as big as Adam's. I wouldn't have been so shocked if Drake wasn't such a small guy overall. "You okay with this?" I whispered to him and he moaned, nodding a little. If he didn't want to have sex, I wasn't able to tell. Now, I know that he was just happy that he didn't have to whore himself out to anyone with money, but back then? Back then I didn't have any idea.

Adam turned Drake to face him, cupping his cheek in one hand and his ass in the other. "You're so beautiful…" Adam whispered, dragging his thumb across Drake's lower lip. I watched for a moment, but I realized I was supposed to be prepping the redhead, so I went to Adam's desk to get the lube he kept there. I bent over to retrieve it from the back of the bottom drawer and when I looked back, what did I find? Drake on his knees, Adam's jeans pushed down around his lower thighs and his bulging cock shoved down Drake's throat.

I watched Adam fuck his mouth relentlessly for a few minutes before he told me to get behind Drake and open him up. Honestly, I didn't know what to think or how to feel, but I got down on my knees, slicked my fingers and slipped one into Drake slowly. He was pretty tight but it wasn't hard to push into him and he cried out around Adam's dick, his eyes squeezed shut.

Adam fucked his mouth until I'd managed to get all four of my fingers into him, stretching him as much as I could. Adam tangled his fingers into Drake's hair, pulling him off of his dick and leaving his lips severely swollen and glistening with Adam's precome. I moaned at the sight because Drake truly was fucking gorgeous, but I felt like what we were doing was wrong.

"Go sit on the desk, Brad… Drake will blow you," Adam said and I didn't really want to argue, so I perched myself on the desk while Adam helped Drake up to his feet. The next thing I knew, the redhead's face was in my groin and he was bend over Adam's desk, his ass up in the air and practically inviting Adam right in.

Our boss wrapped his fingers around Drake's hips and ground the head of his erection between Drake's cheeks, teasing his hole. "Once you've gotten Bradley to come and I feel you've earned it, I'll allow you to come," Adam said to Drake, pushing on Drake a little but not prodding yet. "Don't even think about coming prematurely," he warned. "Now take Brad."

Drake's lips molded around my cock like a warm, beautiful mini hug, and it was clear that Drake was, at least, experienced in these matters. The minute Drake swallowed me, Adam slammed into him, forcing Drake to scream around my dick. I knew Drake was in pain, but Adam was relentless in his thrusting.

That night was so vivid in my mind now, I wasn't entirely sure what to do. If Adam was doing that to Drake again… when Drake should have been at home in my bed? Fuck!

I tried watching TV to get my mind off of things but no matter what I flipped to it seemed to be talking about sex, hookers, affairs or forced sex, so I tried to find a movie to watch and there wasn't anything that could get my mind off of what my sick, perverted boss was doing to my boyfriend.

When TV didn't work, I tried music, but that didn't work either. All of the music I had on my computer seemed to hint at or flat out discuss sex and I just didn't want to hear it, so I ended up breaking out a beer and pacing, checking the clock on my phone every minute to see what time it was and to wonder why Drake hadn't fucking called me yet to tell me that he was coming home. It was almost three in the fucking morning for God's sake! Why the Hell was Drake not home yet? Why hadn't he even called? I mean how long did it fucking take to have sex? Ten, fifteen minutes? Honestly?

I was half way into my third beer when the front door finally opened and the sound of keys hitting the little table next to the door rang out through the entry. I heard Drake kick off his boots and then enter into the living room which was right off of the entry.

"Brad… Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late…" he said quietly, his makeup from the show smudged and completely ruined. His hair was a matted mess around his head and he smelled more of Adam than he did of himself. "Adam just-" he started but I really didn't want to hear that, so I cut him off.

"Jesus, Drake, I don't want to hear about what he did to you! I'm already angry enough! I don't need more of a reason to march over to his condo and beat the shit out of him!" I exclaimed and Drake stared at me with wide, beautiful yet shocked and scared blue eyes.

"Brad…" he started, setting his bag down and tossing his jacket over the back of the couch before he started to come over towards me. "Baby… you know… you know that Adam doesn't mean anything. Baby… I love you," he said quietly but I just held my hands up to keep him from hugging me. Something about how he was talking just didn't sound right and he smelled too much like Adam for me to even think about holding him or kissing him right now.

"No, Drake, you don't have any idea how horrible it is to be denied by your boyfriend and watch him walk into the arms of some other man," I said. "But then it's not just having sex with him, but spending most of the night with him? How am I supposed to deal with this? How am I supposed to be feeling about this? Am I just supposed to share you with him forever because you don't want to tell him no? Do you really just want to be his fuck toy forever or…" I swallowed the lump of anger and anguish in my throat. "Or is there more… with Adam?" I finally managed to choke out.

"I can't… I can't believe you are asking me that, Brad, of course there's nothing with Adam! I love _you_, damn it!" he exclaimed, tears flooding his eyes, but I was too upset and hurt myself to stop and realize that Drake was upset.

"Then why can't you tell him no, Drake? Why do you go out on a limb to satisfy him when your lover is at home knowing that his boyfriend is with another man? Huh? Why can't you just stop having sex with Adam?" I almost shouted at him. It didn't really occur to me that the other people in the apartment might have been able to hear me…

"Because I can't… go back to being what I was… If I say no and he fires me? I won't have much of a choice but to go back to being a hooker, Brad!" he cried. "I don't want that! I don't want to have sex with random people I don't know just to make a living! They were always so awful to me and I don't want to go back to being used by so many fucking people just so I can afford to eat!"

"Well, Drake, you might think this is better," I said, shaking my head and crossing my arms across my chest. "But it really isn't better because you're still a hooker… Only now you're Adam's own personal hooker. You're just… a high class hooker!"

The minute that came out of my mouth, I wished I could just suck it back into my mouth and never let it escape into the air, but it was too late, because Drake grabbed both his jacket and the bag, stepped forward with tears streaking his face and slapped me hard enough to bruise. "Fuck you, Bradley!" he cried and then he was shoving his feet back into his boots and grabbing his keys, taking off out the door before I could even begin to try and stop him.


	10. I Want You, And That's So Terrifying

**Chapter Ten: I Want You, And That's So Terrifying**

**Adam's POV**

There was a smile on my lips as I swirled the contents of my wine glass gently in my hand, gazing blankly at the television. I had a movie playing, but I wasn't really paying any attention to it. There were too many thoughts swimming through my head, too many kisses and touches that I'd shared with Drake. Too much from our night to push past..

The smile stretched wider and I brought the rim of my glass to my lips, taking a slow drink. This was my routine after coming home from work. I'd dress down into a comfortable pair of pajama pants, slippers, a glass of wine and a movie or an episode of whatever show happened to be on at this hour. Usually, though, I would actually watch what was playing, but not tonight.

Drake and I had stayed for several hours after everyone else had gone home. We only had sex once, surprisingly. Mostly we just laid together on my desk—not the most comfortable of places, but we made do—and we talked and kissed. I traced patterns into the light layer of sweat on his chest as he pressed himself up against me, purring so softly like a kitten would.

I didn't want him to leave. But he had begun to fall asleep against my chest by the time three AM rolled around, and I knew we couldn't stay locked up in my office all night. For one thing, it's not the most comfortable place to stay in, and two, I was sure that Drake would want his own bed and whatnot to go to. So I woke him up, helped him dress and gave him one last kiss before watching him drive off into the night.

After I'd locked up the theatre, I drove home to my condo, my head spinning with mine and Drake's time together. The images hadn't left me, even now at four in the morning with my wine. They were still there, vibrant as if they'd just happened five minutes ago.

Sighing softly to myself, I reclined a little further on the couch that I was sitting on, resting my wine glass on my thigh. I stared for a long while at the television, trying to watch it with some form of interest, but there was nothing. I couldn't settle down for it for more than a few moments before my mind fluttered away from it. Why were my thoughts so deeply wrapped around one boy?

Before I could even hope to ponder the subject further, there was a knock at my front door. Frowning softly, I set my wine glass down on the coffee table before standing slowly from the couch. Crossing around it, I made my way to the front door, unlocking it slowly before pulling it open. I didn't even have a moment to see who it was before a figure, much smaller than my own, pressed itself to my chest, the head tucked under my chin.

When I saw the deep red, shoulder length hair, I knew, and my heart lurched painfully in my chest at the sight of Drake clinging so desperately to me, shaking with what I heard to be tears. Biting my lip, I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him gently inside before shutting the door again, locking it with one hand. I tucked my other arm around him, holding him tight to me as he shook and cried.

"Drake?" I murmured gently, running my fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead. "Drake.. sweetie, what's wrong?" Drake didn't answer me right away. He continued to shake with sobs and I felt a cord wind itself around my heart, constricting it in pain. Drake…

It took several moments, but I was able to have Drake sit down on the couch and calm down. His face was red and streaked with tears, his normal bright blue eyes dark and hurt. He was dressed in the clothes that he'd worn when he left, and he had his bag with him. Had he even gone home? His arms were tight around his stomach and for a brief moment I feared if he'd been attacked on his way out…

If anyone had hurt him, I would make sure that they paid for it…

"Drake," I whispered, reaching over to wipe the tears away from his face. His shoulders trembled, and I took up my wine glass, still relatively full, and handed it to him. He took it after a moment, drinking slowly. He seemed to calm down once some of the wine had passed his lips, and he gave it back to me. "Honey, talk to me."

Drake licked his lips, swallowing slowly before sighing. "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to intrude so late, I just…" I frowned softly, and Drake sighed again, not looking at me. "I don't even know why I'm here. I just… I just showed up and I don't know why I did."

"We can figure out the why later, baby. What happened to make you so upset?" I asked him, taking his hand in mine. He glanced down at it for a moment, but he didn't pull away, of which I was thankful.

"I… I left the theatre and.. and I was gonna go home, but I got a message from..from this guy that I kinda like, and he said he wanted to talk. So I went to his place to talk and..and he knows what I do, he knows that I work for you, and he asked me if I'd just gotten off work and I said yeah, I did, and he went into this big rant about how…how I was..a-a whore and that—" Drake stopped, choking up for a moment as he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Drake—Drake, it's okay…" I told him, caressing his cheek gently. He didn't look at me. He stared at the floor, tears in his eyes as he trembled with fresh sobs. I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He leaned into me, crying against my neck. So, he hadn't been physically hurt, but he was still hurt, and I made a silent vow that I would make the individual who did this pay…

"No it's not!" He cried quietly, pulling back to look up at me. "No, it's not! It's not okay that an employee sleeps with his boss on a regular basis! God… he's right.. I am a whore… and I shouldn't..I need to go.." Drake hissed softly, his voice breaking as he pulled out of my arms completely, standing from the couch.

"Drake—" I began, but he shook his head, walking around the couch and heading for the door. I shot up from my place, hurrying around. Drake was just steps from the door when I looped my arms around him, holding him tight to my chest. Drake pushed at me, grunting softly.

"Adam, let me go," he demanded, but I tightened my arms around him.

"No, I won't. I won't until you calm down," I said gently, but Drake pushed at me more. His tears must have been falling heavily because he was breathing hard and choking on sobs.

"Adam, let go! Please, just leave me alone, I shouldn't have come here…" I tucked my face down into his hair for a moment before turning Drake in my arms, holding him tight around the waist in one arm. I cupped his cheek with my other hand, tilted his head up and kissed him as hard as I could. He froze at first before pushing at me again, weakly, before giving up all together.

It took a few seconds, but he finally kissed me back, bringing his hands up to tangle his fingers into my hair. He pulled as hard as he could, forcing a groan to sound from my lips as we deepened the kiss. And this kiss was held for, God, it must have been eternity because all I was aware of was Drake's lips and how he was kissing me and clinging to me like I was the last good thing on this Earth…

But the need for air made itself known, and we pulled away, panting softly as I rested my forehead against his. Drake's fingers were still knotted into my hair, his chest pressed flush against mine. I thumbed his cheek gently, kissing him once more, faint and sweet. He moaned quietly under the touch.

"Adam…" He moaned, and I looked at him.

"What, baby?"

"Do you love me?" Four simple little words and they made my heart stop. It smashed against my ribs, forcing them to bend and groan under the impact, and I found myself breathless. Drake's eyes lifted to meet mine, their depth and need to know so clear that my knees trembled a little. There was no doubt in my mind and my heart that I loved him. It might have even made itself evident at work when I would request that he stay, that only _he_ stay. But… how could I tell him that?

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Not even a breath, and I felt so foolish for standing there in complete dumbstruck silence when Drake had asked me a simple question. A question I had a simple, easy, three-lettered answer to. And yet I couldn't get it to squeeze past the brick wall that was blocking my throat. I couldn't say it, and I so desperately wanted to.

"Do you, Adam? Or am I just your little whore, like everyone else says I am?" Drake asked, his voice hurt as he pulled away from me again. "Does everything we do have some meaning to you or are you just getting your kicks and that's it? Because if that's all you want, fine. At least then I'll know that everyone is right and I'm not just kidding myself…"

Before I could even stop it, tears flooded my eyes. "Why would you think that I was using you?" I questioned softly, my voice weak. My chest hurt, and I wasn't sure if it was from the sudden intake of breath or the fact that my heart was threatening to break.

"Because everyone else has.." He admitted, and his eyes widened softly, almost as if he didn't mean to speak what he'd said at all. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled softly, feeling my heart race in my chest. Drake looked away from me, clearly uncomfortable with the situation that we were suddenly in when, a moment ago, we'd kissed so passionately that an outside spectator would have thought we would be tearing each other's clothes off in moments.

"It's—it's nothing, don't worry about it," Drake murmured, crossing his arms around his stomach again. A defensive stance; he was hiding something from me…

"Drake—" I began, but he cut me off with such a soft, pained and hard voice that I wanted to cry.

"Do you love me, or are you treating me like a whore? I didn't come to work for you just to be treated like a whore, because I was fairly certain I left that profession," he glanced up and his eyes met mine. "Is that what you wanted to hear? To know your "perfect" boy used to be a prostitute?"

"Drake…"

"If you're so interested in fucking me on a nightly basis, then you must love me. If you don't… If this is just so you can get your bit of fun each night, then _fuck you_, because I won't do it! I won't be a whore!"

For a moment I was scared. When Drake told me he used to be a prostitute, I had the same fear than anyone else would have. Was he sick? Was he clean or had some jackass tainted him with a streak of black that he'll never be able to get rid of for the rest of his life? I searched his face, looking for signs, for anything that would clue me in one whether or not he might have been, but there was nothing, and I wasn't sure if I felt relief or greater terror.

"Tell me, Adam! Do you love me or not!" He shouted, nearly hysterical. Whoever had accused him of being a whore earlier had severely fucked him up. But I was here. I was here, and I would help him, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

I crossed to him, cupping his face in both of my hands, staring deeply into his eyes before I kissed him with such a tender passion that even I felt myself sway from it. Drake moaned under the weight of the kiss, shakily kissing me back before I pulled away.

"Yes. I do."


	11. Drunk Off of Nothing But Each Other

**Chapter Eleven: Drunk Off of Nothing But Each Other Till the Sunrise  
Drake's POV**

I couldn't believe that I flew off the handle the way I did but I was even more shocked that Adam didn't get angry or aggressive with me. If anything, he looked a little upset that I was accusing him of not caring about me at all. When he actually told me he loved me, I thought my knees were going to give out.

"Yes. I do," he said to me and my whole body shook because I knew I loved him too, despite how much guilt was eating at me. I loved Bradley, I really did, but he always put me in this sort of position where I had to give all of my love and devotion to him and no one else, and there were just moments when I couldn't do that. I just could not do that and now that I knew Adam loved me and had sex with me because he loved me? That just overcomplicated things way too much…

But now that I did know the truth about Adam's feelings, I knew I wasn't going to be able to just pretend like he never told me the truth. I must have been visibly shaking because Adam stepped forward, pulling me to his chest. "Baby, you're trembling," he whispered into my hair and I bit my lip, wrapping my arms tight around his bare midriff. Apparently he only slept in pajama pants and slippers, no shirt… Not that I was, really, complaining. Adam was definitely the most attractive man I'd worked for.

"Why didn't you just tell me..? Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" I asked quietly, looking up at him with glistening, tear filled eyes. "I mean, I would have fallen into your lap in an instant and… God, Adam…" A few tears fell down my cheeks and I choked a little, burying my face into his chest.

"I didn't… want you to reject me," he said honestly, kissing my hair gently. "And I made that whole 'no relationships in the workplace' rule…"

"That's not an excuse, Adam…" I said quietly. "You're the boss, you can do whatever you want."

"Are you saying that you love me too, Drake?" he whispered into my ear, an almost sort of… need to know in his tone.

Nodding softly, I looked up at him. "Adam, you saved me from a life of letting lonely perverts use me for their own sick pleasure. You gave me a job and a home and… a family. I didn't mind having sex with you until people started telling me that I still was a prostitute… I've always had feelings for you, ever since I was first interviewed to be one of your performers…"

Adam slowly pulled me towards the couch again and had me sit down. I didn't realize I was still kind of shaking until he put a blanket around my shoulders and sat down next to me. "Baby…" he said quietly, kissing my hair gently and looping one arm around me to hold me close to him. "Relax, all right? I'm not angry or upset with you. You don't need to shake so much… I'm sorry I never told you how I felt about you. I… I should have," he mumbled into my ear, holding me close and tight in his warm, safe arms. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

I felt comfortable with Adam now and that made me feel even guiltier because I was actually cheating on Bradley now. I wasn't doing this to protect my job anymore, I was doing this because I loved Adam and it was wrong but… My stomach didn't want to let me forget about the guilt. If I'd eaten anything, I probably wouldn't have been able to keep it down for how much my stomach was churning.

"I'm sorry I went off like that…" I said quietly. "It wasn't rational and I shouldn't have…"

"No, Drake, it's all right. If I'd known you were a prostitute, I would have never treated you the way I did…" he replied gently. I'd never seen Adam quiet so… loving and comforting before. It was nice, really, since Bradley and I had only seemed to be having sex and then fighting lately.

"It… it doesn't bother you that I used to be-?" I started but before I even got the whole question out, he was shaking his head, holding me even tighter.

"It doesn't, no. You were doing what you had to so you could have some way to pay for a home and food. I feel bad that I didn't find you sooner," he said softly, kissing my hair again. "But I am… a little concerned about your health. If you did get something from one of those men… Well, I wouldn't have an issue; I just want to make sure you get the proper health care. I'll pay for whatever you need…" Even though he said he didn't care, I knew he was probably worried that I gave him something because we'd never used a condom before.

I'd always used a condom when I was a hooker. I wouldn't let men have sex with me without one. Sometimes they broke, but I'd been tested for STDs several times, including a few days before I started working for Adam. I didn't have anything, which I was honestly surprised by. I would have probably bet that I would have at least had something minor, but there was nothing. I was one really fucking lucky hooker…

"I don't… I don't have anything," I said quietly. "Adam, I wouldn't have let you have sex with me if I could have given you some disease. I was tested before I started working for you. I'm clean…" I wondered if that really comforted him or not, so I decided to humor him. "I'll get tested again, if you're really that concerned about my health?"

He searched my eyes for a moment before he shook his head. "No, that's not necessary, I trust you," he said quietly and he kissed me again. "I just want to know that you're healthy and getting whatever medical attention you need."

"I'm okay, Adam, I promise," I whispered, curling up on the couch a little and he smiled, kissing my forehead gently.

We cuddled in silence for a while, but Adam wasn't really as relaxed as I was and the second I turned my head to look up at him, he spoke. "Drake, I hate to ask this, I really do but… I have to know," he said quietly, looking me in the eye. I expected him to ask me more about being a prostitute and if I was sure I was clean but what came out of his mouth shocked me. "You were talking about going to talk to a boy you like… It wasn't… Bradley, was it? You and Brad aren't, like, a thing, are you?"

So he had been suspecting that Brad and I were dating behind his back…

I tried to keep my expression as calm and neutral as possible, maybe even a little shocked. I just hoped my eyes didn't betray the truth. "What? Brad and me? No, Adam, that's ridiculous…" I told him and his eyes were scanning mine. "The guy was just someone I met at a bar and we'd been talking for a while but… After tonight I don't think it's going to work out."

Once again, guilt knotted itself into my stomach and into my heart. I loved Brad and I really didn't have any intentions of breaking up with him yet, but now I was kind of dating Adam at the same time. I never expected to be the guy who dated to people at the same time and lie to each of them, but I was that person now… How was I supposed to choose though? I loved Adam and I loved Bradley… How could I just toss one of them away?

After a few minutes of staring into my eyes, Adam sighed and he smiled softly. "I believe you," he said softly. "I just… I had to be sure. You two seem so close."

"We're just good friends…" I told him quietly, guilt tugging its leash around me tight and painful. Adam grinned and he kissed me hard, pulling an instant moan from my lips. For once, I wasn't questioning the emotions he poured into his kiss. I knew it instantly as Adam loving me and the guilt melted away just a little as I leaned up, kissing him hard and winding my arms around his neck. He held me tight against his body and stood up, pulling me into his arms. I wrapped me legs around his hips to secure myself from falling but our lips never broke and he took me down a long hall, leading to an oversized and beautiful master bedroom. The bed was at least a king size, but it seemed to be even bigger than that.

When he put me on the bed, our kiss broke, leaving us both gasping for air. "Adam…" I muttered quietly. It was so late, or early, however you wanted to look at it, but I knew that neither of us had any sort of intentions of sleeping. I was already half hard in my skinnies.

"Fuck, you are so beautiful…" he said quietly, kicking his slippers and then his pajama pants off, revealing the most beautiful, gently curving cock I'd ever had the pleasure of being fucked with. I blushed deeply, peeling my shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He climbed up onto the bed and pulled my belt free before I could even reach for it. "Lift your hips, baby," he whispered into my lips and I moaned, doing as I was told. In one swift motion, Adam managed to pull my jeans down my thighs and calves, tugging them over my feet and tossing them to the floor, like they never even existed in the first place.

"Damn…" I whispered, a rush of excitement rushing to my dick and I quickly filled out, curving up against my stomach. Adam smirked a little and had me scoot up to the headboard to I could lay in a surplus of overstuffed pillows while he bent down over me, licking at the head of my erection. I gasped, my eyes fluttering. Out of all the times Adam and I had sex or I had pleased him in some other sexual manner, he'd never sucked me off, not once. It was almost alarming to have him lick me in such a manner. "Adam…"

"Shh, baby, just let me take care of you, for once," he whispered, taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard on it like candy. His eyes met mine as he sucked and I blushed deeply, wanting to look away but there was something erotic and fascinating about the way Adam's lips molded around me perfectly, sucking me so sweetly. His tongue would sweep over the slit of my dick and I would literally shake in pleasure every single time. I thought Bradley was great at giving head but after this? He was pretty fucking lousy at it.

Eventually he swallowed me, deep throating me and I was crying out and whining like a bitch in heat. "Fuck, Adam, please, I need to come!" I cried but the minute I said that, I regretted it, because Adam pulled off slowly, his fingers wrapping tight around the bass of my dick, forcing my orgasm back. Bastard. "Adam!" I cried, nearly choking because my dick was throbbing so much.

"Shush," Adam said gently, kissing me hard and as he kissed me, he flipped us over so I was on top of him, straddling his hips, and I knew this would kind of be a repeat of what we had done in his office, only… more comfortable because we weren't on a desk.

"Adam…" I moaned, completely ready to just go down on him, but he took my hips into his large, strong hands before I could.

"Not this time, Drake," he whispered to me, kissing me gently.

"What…? What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled almost bashfully.

"I want you to take me," he said with all the love in the world. I blinked, staring at him as if he were joking. He wanted me to make love to him? I'd never… been on top with him before, unless I was riding his dick. Then again, I'd never been on top period. I'd never fucked another person before. I was always the one getting fucked.

"Adam…"

"Please, Drake?" he whispered, kissing me gently. Suddenly my guilt was gone completely because Adam's love was just too much for my heart to take. There wasn't any room left for guilt.

"I've never done this before…" I said honestly and he kissed me again.

"It's all right, Drake. You know how to prep someone, right?"

"Of course…"

Adam spread his legs a little, letting me fall between them. "Start there. You'll be fine I know you will. Please, just take me?"

"Oh-Okay… I whispered shakily, bringing the fingers of my right hand up to my mouth so I could lick and suck them until they were dripping in my saliva.


	12. Sometimes It Hurts Instead

**Chapter Twelve: Sometimes It Hurts Instead**

**Brad's POV**

The sting of Drake's hand lashing across my face left me paralyzed. Tears flooded my eyes as I watched him vanish from my condo, slamming the door as he went. The pain of the slap lingered long after Drake had gone, and the immeasurable guilt that had sparked so suddenly in my gut exploded, and I collapsed to my knees with sobs.

I had never meant for those words to pass my lips. I did not think of Drake, truly as a whore. I hated that Adam treated him like one and never gave a thought to consider Drake's work history. I hated that Adam borrowed his affections and his body so often for pleasure that was not meant to be his. I hated that I had to watch as Adam stole kisses and teasing touches from _my boyfriend_ while at work…

More than anything, I hated that mine and Drake's relationship was a complete secret. I hated that we had to hide and pretend like there was nothing and yet Adam could fucking have him whenever he pleased. I had to watch as Drake's eyes fluttered and his body trembled from caresses and whispers, and gasps would fall from his lips as Adam kissed his neck. I hated it!

Leaning against the wall, I began to cry harder. Tears streamed down my cheeks and my shoulders shook with ferocious sobs. I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around them. I hated this. I hated this so much, and all I wanted was for Drake to be home and in my arms. I wanted to apologize for what I'd said to him…

Rubbing my face, I reached into my pocket to pull my cell phone out. Tapping the screen, I gazed upon a picture of me and Drake serving as the wallpaper. I was pressing a kiss to his cheek, and his face was rosy with a blush. His eyes were turned away from me and the camera, but he was happy and that was evident. I sighed, unlocking the screen before pulling up Drake's number. I sighed heavily before calling him, pressing my phone to my ear. I listened to the dial tone for a long while before being connected to his voicemail.

"Hey, baby… It's me. Uhm… Listen, I know you're upset and I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said and I regret it completely. I was just… I was so upset and I hate that I blew up at you. I was so out of line and I'm so sorry… Please… please, call me back? I love you, baby…" I trailed off before hanging up with another sigh. Setting my phone aside on the floor, I rested my head against my knees.

I felt like such an idiot. Here I was, getting mad at Adam for treating Drake like a whore when was no better. I called Drake a whore. I called him the one thing that I'd tried to convince him that he wasn't. All I wanted was for him to understand how I felt about all of this. I wanted him to know that I wasn't okay with this and that it was killing me to watch him fall into Adam's arms most every night…

And then I went and called him a whore… God, what the fuck was I thinking?

Slowly, I pulsed myself to my feet, snatching up my cell as I went. I felt like crap, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to. My mind was reeling with the image of Drake's distraught face glistening with tears as he fled. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I stumbled down the hallway towards the bathroom. I needed a shower so badly…

Pushing into the bathroom, I set my phone down on the counter by the sink. I stripped of my clothes, reaching over to turn on the hot water. It gushed into the tub with a soft roar as I stood up straight and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Sure enough, I looked like hell. I groaned in disgust, turning away slowly to reach into the tub again. I flipped the tab, watching the water gush from the shower head above.

Slowly, I stepped in, groaning as hot water cascaded against my shoulders and my neck, rolling in rivers through my hair and down my back. I rested my hand against the wall, leaning heavily into the spray of water. I could almost feel the tension melting away with the water and nothing had felt so good before.

While the shower was a nice bonus, this was not how I was planning on spending my night. It had been my intention to come back with Drake, eat a nice and romantic dinner and discuss his successful leading performance. After, we would cuddle and kiss before making sweet, gentle and passionate love. But it didn't happen. While I know that I was foolish not to, I hadn't factored in that Adam would want Drake immediately after the show. I had thought that we'd get off and away before such a demand would be made… But I had been wrong.

Groaning softly, I tilted my head forward into the warm spray, feeling it soak into my hair. In truth, I didn't want to think anymore about any of this. I didn't want to think about the utter failure that this night turned out to be. But no matter how many times I pushed it away, it always crept back up on me moments later with ten times the force than it had before.

There was just one pressing question in my mind. Where could Drake have gone? Part of me figured that he went back to his own condo, but I couldn't imagine that he would want to be alone. He might have gone to Cass' or Tommy's place, but if that were the case, I would have gotten some super angry calls and texts. And Drake didn't have any other close friends aside from us, and his family had disowned him when they found out he was gay. So where could he—

Adam…

He wouldn't go to Adam's, though… He couldn't. Adam was not a source of comfort. He was a good fuck and that was all. I was almost certain that there wasn't even a shred of compassion in that body of Adam's, for the man didn't seem to have a heart for how he treated Drake all the time.

But… What if Drake had gone there? What if he truly me, his boyfriend, for his boss—the man who used him like a sex slave? I shivered despite the heat of the water, tightening my hand into a fist against the wall… If he went to Adam's, what where they doing? Adam wasn't much of a conversationalist unless he was explaining a dance move or whispering sweet nothings into your ear… were they fucking again? I could only imagine Adam pounding into Drake's still open and wet hole, and my body tensed.

"That fuck!" I hissed, but I wasn't sure of whom I was speaking. True, I loathed what Adam did and how he treated us. Hell, I would go as far as to say that I hated the man himself. But… my anger wasn't solely centered on Adam anymore. If Drake went to Adam's condo, that mean he lied to me…

All of the times that Drake told me there was nothing… All the times he said the sex didn't matter, that Adam didn't matter. Had he been lying to me? Had he only said those things to make me feel better about him being with Adam so often? To make me feel better about him fucking our boss on a damn near nightly basis?

I felt my heart begin to race in my chest as I stared at the shower wall. It was more than obvious that Adam harbored feelings for Drake, though I was sure it was nothing more than deep seeded lust. But… Drake… did Drake have true feelings for Adam? Did he have a place for our monstrous and perverted employer in his heart?

I couldn't bear to think of it, but it seemed like a very real possibility. Too real, actually. I felt new, fresh tears sting my eyes and I choked as my knees began to threaten to fail me. Drake couldn't… He couldn't love Adam. He couldn't, because that would mean that he'd been lying to me for months. That would mean the basis of our relationship was composed of lies and…

Oh, God…

My knees shook and I slipped and fell, clinging to the wall for some kind of support. Instead of seeing Drake leaving in my mind, I saw images of him and Adam twisted together in pleasure, their eyes mocking me. Tears rolled down my cheeks, mixing with the shower water before going down the drain. This couldn't happen. It just couldn't… I couldn't imagine that Drake would let our relationship—our love—end like this…

"Drake…" I moaned, slumping heavily against the wall, shaking with sobs. "Please… don't…. God, don't do this… Don't do this to us…" Even with my quiet, heartfelt sobs and desperate pleas, something deep inside of me told me it was too late.


	13. Really Great Things Happen

**Chapter Thirteen: Really Great Things Happen In the Blink of an Eye  
Adam's POV**

My dreams were filled to the breaking point of Drake's beautiful face contorted into ecstasy above me, as he pushed my knees up, his beautifully curved dick slamming into me over and over and over again. Drake had been so nervous last night… but he was so perfect. I had let a few people top me before, past boyfriends, but none of them were good. Most of them just hurt me and I was counting the thrusts until it was over but with Drake…

Drake was perfect.

It only hurt for a few moments before the pain melted away and the whole night was filled with Drake's beautiful grunts and purrs. His dick was curved just perfectly, so his bulk would rub every last sensitive nerve with every single thrust and before I knew it, I was screaming in complete pleasure. I was sure the neighbors could hear me, but I didn't care. I was too lost in our love because, for the first time, we were both having sex for love and not for the simple fact of pleasure.

However, when I came to my end in my dream, sticky, warm sheets woke me up and I realized I'd come in my sleep. I wasn't sure if I'd come more than once, but it was plausible, since I had the same dream over and over again all throughout the night and each time it was even better than the last.

When I woke up, though, I realized that I was occupying my large bed alone. No thin, pale ginger pressed up against me. No warm arms wrapped around my torso. I frowned deeply, wondering if Drake left before I woke up, but… no, he wouldn't have just left. After the night we had? Confessing our love for each other and making love until we just couldn't anymore? Drake wouldn't have just left without so much as a goodbye.

Glancing around, I noted that the skinny jeans he was wearing the night before were still on the floor and over by the door, his shirt and jacket sat, forgotten in our heated passion. "Drake?" I called, loud enough for someone in the living room or kitchen to hear me but not loud enough to sound frantic or anything like that.

"In the kitchen, baby!" Drake called back and I groaned. That meant that I had to peal myself out of bed, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing now that my sheets needed to be washed. I tugged a pair of pajama pants on, not bothering to clean myself of my release. I would just shower later.

I made my way down to the kitchen slowly, mindful of the pain in my abdomen and the gentle ache radiating from between my legs. When I turned through the arch leading into my very up-to-date kitchen. Drake was standing at the range on the opposite wall from me, one of my tee-shirts hanging loosely from his frame. It was, honestly, rather sexy, like a hot wife wearing a husband's work shirt and panties. Drake was… even wearing a thong and the sight made my mouth water. "Morning baby," Drake said over his shoulder. He had bacon cooking on one burner and something that smelled really good cooking on the burner he was standing in front of. "You must be hungry?"

"Mhm…" I muttered, still staring at Drake's mostly-exposed ass. From behind, Drake really looked like a girl and it was so easy to see why he was able to pull off being a chick in my Burlesque club. "I am… Yes…" I said, slowly making my way across the room. I walked around the island and then wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing my half hard cock to his ass. "But I had something else in mind…" I ground my hips into his ass, cupping his soft, lace clad, cock.

He moaned sweetly, pushing back on me a little, his soft dick twitching gently in my hands. "Baby…" Drake muttered, moaning gently again. "Don't you want to eat? You know, real food?"

"Well, my stomach says yes, but your sexy ass says no… It says 'come on, Adam… what are you waiting for? Stick it in me… Fuck me!' and… you know something? I think your ass is speaking a little louder than my stomach," I whispered against his ear, kissing his neck gently and making my way up to his earlobe, nibbling gently on it. His cock twitched again, slowly growing out full and thick in my hands. "I think your cock agrees…"

"Adam…" he whispered, moaning deeply as my fingers slipped past the lace of his thong, rubbing against his burning flesh. He blushed heavily, reaching forward to turn the oven off. "I should have seen this coming… I never should have woken up and put a thong on," he muttered, moving away from the range so he could lean against the granite countertop, his back arched into a perfect bow and his ass at the perfect angle for my dick to slide right in.

I moaned, trailing my fingers along the lace that ran between his cheeks, gently pulling it away and moving it to hover over his left cheek. I released it and it snapped against his skin, pulling a loud moan from his lips. "Fuck, baby…" I whispered, pulling the buttons in the front of my pajama pants open and pulling my now full dick from the soft fabric.

I held onto my shaft with my right hand and Drake's hip with my left, easing forward to push the head of my erection between his cheeks, rubbing it teasingly against his still-abused hole. Last night wasn't just Drake making love to me, but me making love to Drake as well, before we talked, at the club, and after we confessed that we loved each other.

Drake shivered and I leaned down, kissing the back of his neck as I pushed the head into him slowly. His hair smelled like coconut, which led me to believe that he had showered before I ever woke up and I wondered what time it was. "Oh… fuck, Adam, please…" he whispered, pushing back and trying to take more of me.

"Baby… We need to go into the club for rehearsal…" I said quietly, frowning deeply. I really didn't want to go, I just wanted to make love to this gorgeous creature.

"You're the boss, Adam, just cancel it…" he said quietly. "Besides, I think I've earned a day off from last night…"

"Mhm, that's true…" I whispered into his skin, thrusting shallowly into his stretched but still tight and beautiful hole. "We'll text the boys when we're done…" I gave another shallow thrust, pulling a loud moan from deep within Drake's throat. I pulled out almost all the way, leaving only the head in him and was about to slam into him when the phone, hanging right next to the range, rang quite obnoxiously. I tried to ignore it, but it was just so loud and unpleasant, that it was totally killing the mood. "Fuck!" I hissed, pulling myself from within Drake. "Sorry baby, just stay like this for a minute, okay?" I asked. His nodded, his cheeks flaming. He was needy and I could see that perfectly well.

I stepped forward, taking the phone off the wall and hitting "talk", pressing the receiving end to my ear. "Hello?" I asked. I didn't even know why I bothered having a home phone. Usually I never got important calls on it, just telemarketers, but I only heard Brad's voice on the other end of the line. "Brad?" I asked. "Why are you calling me on this phone? Why didn't you just call my cell?"

"I did and I texted you…" Brad said. "We, uh, we're all at the club, ready to practice but you and Drake aren't here." He sounded upset, defeated almost. "We wanted to make sure you were okay and, if you are, why you aren't here?" Shit, I didn't realize it was so late already. I guess I should have texted them before I decided to fuck Drake against the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I said, trying to come up with some bullshit excuse. "I sent out a group text saying rehearsal was cancelled today, but I guess my phone didn't send it or something. I get pretty shitty reception in my condo. I'm… not feeling too well today; think I've come down with the stomach flu or something. I figured it would be better to give everyone the day off instead of me being miserable at work and all of you being miserable because I was being a jerk or whatever."

"Oh, okay…" Brad said. There was a pause, like he was moving out of a room and into another. "Listen, have you talked to Drake? I texted him this morning too and he didn't… answer. I sent several and I just was concerned because he's always good about checking his messages. I wanted to make sure he got home okay; his car didn't break down or anything. You know what a junker his car is…" he explained, once again sounding extremely upset.

"Um… no, I haven't talk to Drake," I lied. I didn't want him questioning why Drake would be talking to me and not him. I didn't want him asking if Drake was at my apartment. None of the boys needed to know about us yet. "But I'll call him and make sure he's all right. I'm sure he's fine, probably just tired…" We didn't leave the club until, like, three in the morning, after all.

"Okay… Thanks Adam," Brad muttered and hung up before I could even respond. I sighed, putting the phone back on the wall mount.

"Um… Brad says he texted you and called you a bunch of times and he's worried that you haven't answered…" I told him. Drake stood up straight and I bit my lip. Brad sounded more like he was completely defeated and upset, so what if Brad was the guy who—No. Drake promised me that he had nothing going on with Brad, so Brad must have just been worried and that was all. He was just being a good friend; he wasn't trying to get a hold of Drake because they were in a relationship.

"Oh, I haven't checked my phone at all today. It's still in my jeans' pocket," he said. Both of us kind of lost our erections. We hadn't gone completely soft but the heat and spontaneous passion of the moment was completely gone. "It's probably dead. I left it on vibrate last night at the club, never turned the sound back on. I'll… text him later. Right now let's just… have a nice breakfast and take a hot shower together?" he offered, looking up at me with his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Oh, all right," I said, smiling softly. "As long as by 'take a hot shower together' you really mean 'have extremely hot sex under the hot spray of a shower'," I teased and Drake blushed wildly but he smirked through his blush.

"Of course that's what I meant. I mean… I already showered, so why would I need to shower with you unless it was for something extremely amazing sex with you?" he asked and leaned up on his toes to kiss me. "Go sit down and let me finish breakfast. Once we've finished our French toast, bacon and freshly brewed coffee, the sooner we'll be able to have said amazing sex."

"Fiiine," I said, walking over to the table to sit down. I had to even wonder why Drake worked for me as a danger and damn near close to stripper when he could cook so wonderfully. Breakfast smelled delicious. He could have easily been a head chef in a nice restaurant if he cooked everything as well as what he was cooking now…


	14. You've Got My Heartbeat Running Away

**Chapter Fourteen: Boy, You've Got My Heartbeat Running Away  
Drake's POV**

I was almost certain there couldn't be anything more erotic than making love with the steady stream of hot water washing down on your body. The weight of your lover pressed against you and the warmth of the air around you, not quite suffocating you in heat but almost… Water running in steaming streams and rivers as the hot-wet uneven breath brushes along your jaw?

Adam pushed up into me again and again, his face tucked into my throat. Moans were pouring from his lip and I tightened my arms and legs around him. Tilting my head back, I let out a soft groan as hot water rushed into my mouth, warming my tongue. I let it spill from my mouth and between mine and Adam's chests as I rested my head against his, tightening around his dick.

It was dangerous to fuck in a shower. Rushing water and soap could make you lose your balance and there was really nothing to hold onto. But there was a rubber mat beneath Adam's feet that kept him stable, and the tiles were just textured enough to have resistance without being uncomfortable. Adam pressed kiss after kiss to my skin, fucking deeper and harder into me. A cry escaped my lips as gravity pushed me down onto him more.

"Baby," I moaned, tangling my fingers into his hair. I was close. Between the heat of our bodies mixed with the spray of the water and the lazy friction between our stomachs, my cock was relatively abused and needy. It was taking me every last shred of willpower not to reach down and fist it as hard as I could. "Baby, please.. please!" I urged, panting heavily.

"I know.. mm.. _God_, fuck!" He cursed, nipping my throat gently, thrusting harder into me. I gasped, arching deeply into him with the back of my head pressed hard to the tile wall. Groaning, I tightened around him again. "I'm… fuck, Drake, I'm…"

"Come on," I grunted, pulling hard on his hair. "Come on, give it to me.." Adam looked up at me and kissed me hard, harder than anything I'd ever felt before. A moan rumbled from within my chest as Adam slammed into me as hard as he could, and I jerked in his arms, crying out into his mouth as I came. Not a moment later I felt his hot, sticky release fill me.

Our lips stayed connected for a long while, Adam's tongue slipping between my teeth and exploring the cavern of my mouth before retreating, breaking our kiss. I moaned quietly, my eyes fluttering as I stared down at him. He smiled at me, reaching up to caress my cheek with his fingertips. Ever since last night, things had taken an interesting and wonderful turn. He was so gentle, now, so sweet, loving and compassionate.. A side to him that I'd never known before.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. I'd seen glimpses of the sweetness. Little moments where Adam's kisses would be tender and his caresses would be sweet instead of the usual lusty looks and dirty whispers. But never like this. Never so completely open and bare. I liked it. I liked it a lot because, while the sex was great when he was in a dirty, needy mood, I found that I enjoyed it much more when he made love to me. When he filled me for the sake of completing me instead of shoving himself inside of me.. when he looked at me as a lover and not some prize or toy…

"I love you," Adam whispered, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. I smiled before kissing him.

"I love you, too, Adam…" I told him. He smiled as well, holding me against the wall as he pulled out. I groaned, arching a little and whining at the loss before he set me down. My legs wobbled and my knees threatened to fail me, but Adam held me up with his strong embrace, the spray of water gushing down on us.

It took us a while to pull ourselves from the shower. The water was too warm and when Adam was washing me we almost went for a round two. But somehow we managed to get out, dry off, and get dressed before anything like that could happen. I wouldn't have minded for another go, but my skin was beginning to get prune-y and the steam and heat of the bathroom was making us both dizzy.

Cuddled up on the couch, I rested my head against Adam's chest as he flipped through movies on Netflix. Since we, well, Adam, talked to Brad and mentioned we weren't going to go in for rehearsal, Adam and I had decided to stay in for the afternoon, at least, and just spend time together. There were two sodas and a bowl of popcorn on the table beside us and I pressed myself closer to him, smiling contently.

"How about this one?" Adam offered, hovering over some cheesy new love-story type movie. I shrugged a little. In truth, I wouldn't have minded just cuddling and listening to some music, but Adam felt it was necessary for there to be a movie on.

"If you want to, I'm fine with it," I told him and Adam sighed, smiling some and rolling his eyes.

"You just have to be stubborn don't you?" He inquired and I smirked.

"I can be. But who said I want to watch a movie? Maybe I just wanna cuddle and kiss, and, maybe…" I trailed off, picking out a piece of popcorn before holding it between lips, turning in his arms to face him. Adam smirked and leaned forward, taking the popcorn between his teeth.

He chewed and swallowed it. "You're so cute, you know that?" He said with a smile, and I kissed him gently.

"Well, I try to be."

"You succeed." He said before kissing me hard, his tongue sliding along my lower lip before teasing the seam. I parted my lips, letting him slip inside with a soft moan as he pulled me closer. I reached up, threading my fingers through his still wet hair, pulling lightly on it as I shifted to straddle his thighs.

We parted for a breath and I went in to kiss him again when Adam changed directions and planted a sweet, soft kiss against my jaw, trailing down along my throat. I moaned deeply, arching into him as he left kisses and teasing licks against my skin. I bit down on my bottom lip, my eyes fluttering shut. It wasn't a surprise to me that Adam would make moves to turn me on. We'd confessed our love for one another and had made love three times in less than twenty-four hours since then. He wanted to go for round four, it seemed…

Adam bit down on a sensitive spot just below my left ear and I gasped, growling deeply as I felt a twitch of excitement spring to life beneath the zipper of my jeans. A stuttered moan rolled off my tongue as Adam sucked on the spot, and I curled my fingers tighter into his hand. "Uhn, baby…" I whined, breathing heavily. "Adam…"

"What, Drake?" He whispered into my skin, licking the mark that he had created. His tongue was warm and wet against my skin and I shivered a little as the cool air kissed the trail he left behind.

"I want…" I muttered softly. God, there were so many things I wanted. I wanted Adam. I wanted to live with Adam and be with Adam. But I wanted to be honest and tell him the truth about Brad, yet I couldn't. It would crush him. But it would crush Brad to know that I was cheating on him, if he hadn't figured it out already. I wanted to be honest with everyone and yet I didn't know how and when Adam licked my throat again, all thoughts of wants and needs and things I should do vanished. "You."

Adam's lips crashed against mine, pulling a loud and wanton moan from my chest. His arms snaked around me, lifting me up off the couch before he carried me down the hall towards his bedroom. I curled close to him, kissing him back as hard as I could muster before he shoved open the door and tossed me down onto the bed. The sheets and blankets were still a tangled mess from this morning but I couldn't bring myself to care about that or the fact that we were about to get messy again as he hovered over me, kissing me again.

His fingers fluidly unbuckled and pulled my belt free, tossing it down to the floor before making quick work on the button and fly of my jeans. I moaned softly, tugging his shirt up under his arms before pulling it over his head, tossing it away. He ripped my jeans off, ghosting a hot kiss against my inner thigh, forcing a moan from my lips.

There was the soft sound of a buckled and fabric falling and Adam climbed onto the bed, hovering naked above me while pressing wet, warm kisses to my chest. Knotting my fingers into his hair, I moaned deeply, biting down on my lower lip. "Fuck, Adam.."

Adam's tongue slid from my throat down to my chest, taking turns teasing each of my nipples as he straddled my thighs. My eyes fluttered softly as jolts of pleasure coursed down my spine and along my growing dick. If there was one thing that turned me on as much if not a little more than biting my neck, it was having my nipples licked. The slide of a warm tongue followed by the kiss of cold air? Oh, God…

Adam shifted between my thighs before bringing my legs up, hooking them over his shoulders, his erection pressing to my still open and abused hole. Just the pressure of him against such a sensitive area made me cry out in pleasure, tightening instinctively on air. "Mmm… fuck, Adam.." I whined softly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured gently, kissing my thigh before pushing in slowly. Despite being open and wet, Adam was still huge and I was still small by comparison. The stretch burned, but nothing like it could have been. I reached back, fisting the blankets above my head as I arched a little, groaning through the process of being filled, again.

"God, how can you be so tight? We fucked not even an hour ago…" Adam hissed, pushing into me as far as he could go and then some. It seemed like every time I took a breath in, he was pressing my prostate up into my lungs and making it harder and harder to breathe. I shuddered with moans as he rocked into me, gentle and slow at first before drawing out long, hard thrusts. Curses and grunts tumbled from my lips as he fucked me, his nails digging into my thighs as I clawed at the sheets and blankets.

"Fuck… fuck!" I shouted, arching as he hit that spot within me. Stars danced across my vision, making it white, fuzzy and bright for a moment. I looked up to see Adam's face, twisting in pleasure and concentration. He was trying to drag this out, making each thrust as deliberately measured as possible. It wasn't slow by any means, but he clearly wanted me to feel it, feel him. Feel every fucking inch of him as he pounded into me.

Oh, fuck…

He hit that spot again and brighter white flashed across, but not quite orgasm white. Close, though. Oh, God, I was close. I curled my fists tighter into the blanket to keep from touching myself, wanting to ride this out as long as fucking possible. But with Adam thrusting so deep and rough, changing the angle to slide impossibly deeper and—oh, _God_…

"Fuck! Fuck—Adam! Adam!" I cried, my body jerking as I came, untouched, splattering my release all over my stomach and chest, eyes squeezed shut. Adam thrust a few more times, rough and out of rhythm before slamming into me with a groan, coming so hard in me I swear I saw a second flash of stars.

"Oh, God…damn!" Adam hissed, collapsing over me, forcing my knees to press against my shoulders. Being a dancer I was rather flexible, but that didn't make the position comfortable. I whined a little and Adam pulled out, allowing me the chance to unfold myself from the near-pretzel knot I had been forced into, and I groaned deeply.

"God.." Adam panted. "I love you.." Breathing hard, I smiled some as Adam sloppily kissed me, off center and quick.

"I love you, too."


End file.
